Cat, Bees, and Souls Rewrite
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: The story will start just before ichigo leaves for the Soul Society, it will have old enemies and an ancient enemy of the soul society that ichigo will eventually have to deal with before everyone he loves dies! Can he do it or not? Rated M for Adult Themes Ichigo x OC, Nejibana, Kikoo, Kyoka Suigetsu, Zangetsu, new zanpaktou
1. Chapter 1

Cats, Bees, and Souls

Author's Note

This is an Alternate Universe/Harem story about Ichigo his family, friends, and Lovers (he will have quite a few) all of them are original characters from the manga and anime. This is an original story however the inspiration for the story as well as the inspiration for some of the ideas and how the characters express themselves and their emotions came from another writer on the site.

I would like to thank VanguardXIII for writing the story "Catnip" his/her story is what inspired me to write my own. his/her imagination is responsible for putting together such a well written and thought out story so I would suggest anyone who can spare the time go over and read the story I think you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer 1: A word of warning none of my fanfics will be for the eyes of children as the rating will M+ so anyone 18 or younger aren't permitted to read them as they will all contain material appropriate for those 19 and over so please consider this before you read.

I am and always have been a big fan of the following manga/anime: Bleach, Tenchi Muyo ryo oki and Gxp, Ah! My Goddess, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Claymore, Rosario + Vampire, Testiment of Sister New Devil, and High School DxD just to name a few and those are the ones I will be focusing on and I will also be incorporating aspects of one or more of them in my fanfics. I am new to writing fanfics so I would ask that readers take this into account and be respectful when giving reviews.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own any of the anime or mangas listed above as they are owned by there individual authors and creators.

AN 2: Thanks for the reviews and followers that I've received so far it really is appreciated. I just wanted to let my reviewers and followers know that my muse has decided to pull me in new direction in an almost nagging kind of way its quite annoying, anyway the story will be rewritten still going just starting from a new angle. The story will now begin just before ichigo leaves for soul society and will time skip to the fights with zaraki and byakuya and the first chapter will end after aizen leaves the soul society I did this to get the ball rolling on the plot. Hope you enjoy. FanFicLover2017

P.S. -

due to problems I've had updating I've restarted this story under the title "Cats, Bees, and Souls Rewrite" which I will begin posting to in the next few days gotta take of some other stuff first. I have also started an account on Archive of our own under the same pen name "fanficlover2017" in case I have updating issues in the future you will be able to find future updates there as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One – Prologue

 _Speaking – Old Man Zangetsu_

 **Speaking – Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Speaking – Kikoo_

Speaking – Nejibana

Speaking – kori no ryu (Imperial Ice dragon or Kori for short)

Speaking – Kyoka Suigetsu (after Aizen's defeat)

 _Thoughts_

Kurosaki Residence – Ichigo's bedroom 8:00 P.M.

Ichigo was lying in bed going over recent events in his more accurately events surrounding Rukia. He hadn't gone to school that day neither had Tatsuki or Orihime but then again none of them had, he had found it amusing thinking about what there school mates would say let alone what the teachers would say when they returned to school he actually found himself chuckling about it.

"Ichigo what's so funny?" Yoruichi asked. Tatsuki and Orihime turned there heads to look him waiting for a response.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what kind of hell the teachers our classmates and our friends are going to give us when they find out what we've been doing the last three and a half weeks. The crazy shit we had to put up with from my was nothing in comparison." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. "Yeah that's a good question what do you mean Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"I think I know what he means." Yoruichi said

"Oh really and what exactly do you think I mean." Ichigo countered

"You mean the unbelievable training that the three of you have been through to go and rescue Rukia. Then again you could mean the copious amounts of extremely hard and rough sex that the three of us had with you over the last three and a half weeks." Yoruichi said emphasizing the words hard and rough just to get her point across.

"Well I guess you could say it was both." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face as he pulled all three of his goddesses into a deep soulful kiss one by one.

But…..

"But what!" all three of his ladies exclaimed.

"I find myself thinking about the future you know after we rescue Rukia." He replied.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi said as she pulled his face towards her so she could look him in the eye. "What you're doing, thinking about the future is actually very mature but remember what Orihime and Tatsuki told you when you first got together with them." Yoruichi said. They said "we don't care what the future brings as long as you're there to share it with us, we also don't mind sharing you as long as we're included". Ichigo gave smirk, "Wait a minute how did know that?" Ichigo asked

"That's easy I was sitting on a tree branch outside your window watching your first time with Tatsuki and Orihime" She replied with the Cheshire cat grin that she was famous for.

"Oh great, I've got a voyeur were-cat for a girlfriend!" Ichigo replied.

"That wasn't very nice." Yoruichi said as she smacked him with her pillow to which Tatsuki and Orihime promptly started laughing their fool heads off when they stopped she continued. "My point Ichigo since you fail to see it is this, while thinking of the future is great if you think about it to much it can and will blind you. Don't stop moving forward but don't forget about the present either or the past." She told Ichigo.

"You're right as usual Yoruichi." Ichigo said. "By the way shouldn't we be getting ready to leave?" He asked. As he tried to get up Yoruichi pulled him back down and said "Stay put Kisuke will let us know when its time to leave."

The moment those words were spoken a red balloon came flying into his room through the window and busted on the wall the moment it did it started to spell out a message. Ichigo immediately got pissed and said "that shit better not stain my wall" Yoruichi snickered and thought " _are you kidding me after everything the four of us did in this room the last three and half weeks you're worried about a little tomato sauce_ " "Ichigo shut up and pay attention!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

 _"Yoruichi-san, Arisawa-san, Orihime-Chan, Kurosaki-san -_

 _If all of you are done with your rigorous physical activities then meet at the shop at 10:00 pm."_ The message stated.

Ichigo deadpanned and thought " _That looks like someone's dying declaration at the scene of a massacre"_

The message continued _"P.S. - Anyone that sees this and thinks it looks like someone's dying declaration at the scene of a massacre clearly has no taste for comedy"_ The message ended.

"BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed and threw his pillow up against the message.

"Okay everyone lets get ready to go then we can sit around and talk till its time to go." Yoruichi said

After getting ready to go, they all sat around Ichigo's bedroom table were Yoruichi although she was now in her cat form had something to say to them.

"Okay guys there's two things I wish to tell you. The first is that as your lover I love all of you dearly. The second is, as one of your mentors I am proud of you all. You did the impossible, you not only learned the basics of and mastered Hakuda, but you learned the basics of HoHo, but you also mastered the cicada technique your speed is almost equal to my own. You have also mastered the shikai abilities of you zanpaktou as well as the sealing and releasing of same. The three of you have also mastered control of your spiritual pressure. I can hardly detect any spiritual pressure coming off you at all its almost non existent. During your training to master the skills we have taught you also helped you learn some kido as well. The reason you three learned so fast is due to how hard Kisuke and I pushed you. Remember these lessons because I guarantee you they will save your life. But don't think your training is over either after we save Rukia we will begin again." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi…." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo." She replied.

"How close are we to bankai?" He asked.

To be continued….

I'm gonna end it there if any of you have ideas on the names of Yoruichi's, Orihime's, or Tatsuki's zanpaktou PM me and give me an idea.

Please remember to be respectful when you review because flames and other rude comments will ignored. Also I am thinking having the bounts and the fullbringers make an appearance somewhere down the line opinions would be welcome.

Since this is a harem fanfic as well as some what a crossover Ichigo will have a lot of wives once he kicks Aizen's ass more on that will be revealed later as well as a surprise regarding Ichigo's mother Masaki but you'll have to keep reading to find out that one.

also check out my profile on Archive of Our Own under the same pen name, If something happens and you can't find updates here you will find them there.

Thanks for Reading,

FanFicLover2017


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two – Into the Lion's Den

 _Speaking – Old Man Zangetsu_

 **Speaking – Hollow Zangetsu**

 _Speaking – Kikoo_

Speaking – Nejibana

Speaking – kori no ryu (Ice dragon or Kori for short)

Speaking – Kikoo (after aizens departure from SS)

Speaking – Kyoka Suigetsu (after Aizen's defeat)

 _Thoughts_

"Yoruichi….." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo." She replied.

"How Close are we to Bankai?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Ichigo being able to release Bankai is largely dependent on the individual and the zanpaktou they wield, but considering the level of your spiritual pressure I would say you're pretty close. But, I suggest you ask your zanpaktou about it they may be able to give you more information about it than I can." Yoruichi stated.

 **"King** **I like her she's not only smokin hot but intelligent as well." Hollow Zangetsu said.**

 _"You think so to huh." Ichigo replied._

 **"Yep, I mean she told** **you** **exactly what** **you** **needed to know without mincing words, not to mention I may take over just so I can have some fun with her." The hollow said.**

 _"Like hell you are!" Ichigo exclaimed._

 **"Calm down King. I was just pulling your leg, lighten up little jeez. Anyway back to the matter at hand, come to your inner world you the old man and I need to have a chat." Hollow Zangetsu said.**

 _"Okay give me minute." Ichigo replied._

"Yoruichi…." He said.

"Yes Ichigo." She replied.

"Zangetsu says he needs to talk so I'll be in the corner okay." He said.

"Alright Ichigo but be careful Zangetsu isn't exactly the most easy going zanpaktou you've experienced that first hand." She lovingly warned him.

"I know I'll be careful." Ichigo said

As Ichigo sat down he began to meditate and instantly he felt a pull on his mind.

"Alright guys I'm here!" He shouted

 **"Old man the floor is yours." Hollow Zangetsu said.** _"Very well." The old man said._

 _"Ichigo do you remember you training with Kisuke?" Zangetsu asked._

"Yeah of course I do not that I haven't tried to forget it. what about it?" Ichigo replied.

 _"Well then this should be easy. Do you remember the last part of it were you had to release us? Ichigo nodded at this?" Zangetsu asked._

 _"What we told you then was….." Zangetsu said._

 _Flashback_

 _"Ichigo what are you doing?" Zangetsu asked._

"What do you mean this bastard is swinging a sword at me if I don't run I'm gonna die!" Ichigo exclaimed.

 _"You shouldn't be running at all, if you had called upon me running wouldn't be needed. My name is z******u." The sword in his hand stated. "_ What's that old man I didn't catch it?" Ichigo asked.

 _"I see you still can not hear my name. I grow tired of straining my vocal cords just so you will finally hear my name. Stop running and face your enemy! The enemy is one and you are one there is nothing to fear, retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die NOW WHAT IS MY NAME!" The sword exclaimed._

"Cut the Moon and rage across the heavens, ZANGETSU!" Ichigo shouted.

"Uruhara-san please dodge this I am unable to control it." Ichigo said. Just as the fabric on his right shoulder exploded Ichigo unleashed his attack.

"Oh shit!" Urahara said to himself. "Chikasumi no Tate". (Blood mist shield) he called out.

After Ichigo's attack was neutralized he was relieved. He looked over to Ichigo and saw that he was passed out. "Kurosaki-san you are a monster." Urahara said to himself.

 _Flashback End_

 _"Ichigo do you remember what we told you after you finally released us?" Zangetsu asked._

"Yeah I do old man. You said that you weren't my true zanpaktou that Shiro here was, and that you were only acting like my true zanpaktou to prepare my body for my true power and potential because my body couldn't handle the strain otherwise." Ichigo replied. "Has something changed?" He asked.

 _"Yes Ichigo it has, your spiritual pressure has increased to the point were your body could handle not only your Bankai but your true zanpaktou as well, but you will not be getting either today." Zangetsu stated._ "What! why not?" Ichigo asked

 **"Because you idiot neither the old man or I want the enemy to have prior knowledge of you or your abilities. I will go back inside the old man** **and you will get your** **Bankai** **in soul society and your true zanpaktou after this crisis has been taken care of. But when you do I must insist that you make the old man part of your true zanpaktou trust** **me** **he** **has** **some abilities that will come in handy in the future. When Rukia has been rescued talk to the people in charge and tell them that you will need** **three** **Asauchi's and before you ask an Asauchi is a nameless zanpaktou that is given to and used by each soul reaper as a template** **to create their own unique zanpaktou. They eat, sleep, and train with them and imprint their soul upon it and thus are able forge their own unique blade." The hollow stated.**

"Okay, but why three, why not just one for you?" Ichigo asked.

 _"That's a good question." Zangetsu said. "You may come out now!" He exclaimed_

 _"Ichigo these are you other two zanpaktou her name is Nejibana and her name is kori no ryu but she prefers "kori"_ _for short." Zangetsu said_

"Nejibana, Kori its a pleasure." Ichigo said.

" _As it is for us as well Ichigo" Nejibana said. "Please don't mind kori she's a bit shy having only just met you but I'm sure she'll warm up to you." she stated._

"That's okay Nejibana when she's ready I'll be here." Ichigo said.

Just then Kori ran up and gave Ichigo a hug which he returned. "Nice to finally meet you Kori." he said.

She just looked at him and grinned.

 **"Ichigo Yoruichi is calling you we will finish this when you reach the soul society. But remember when you get there to completely suppress your energy and train with us through jinzen every free moment you have you still have a lot to learn about us and your powers got it." The hollow stated.**

"Got it." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, ICHIGO WAKE UP IDIOT!" Tatsuki screamed. As soon he woke they started walking to Kisuke's.

"Did you have a nice chat with Zangetsu?" Yoruichi asked

"Yeah I did. Tell me Yoruichi is it normal for a soul reaper to have more than one zanpaktou?" He asked.

"No...why do you ask?" She replied.

"Because I have three." He said.

"WHAT!" Yoruichi shouted in surprise.

"Yep, three zanpaktou and I met the other two while talking with zangetsu." Ichigo stated

"Really!" she said excitedly. "What are there names?" She asked.

About this time they got to Urahara's place and he asked the same question.

"Well" Ichigo said

"One is called Nejibana at this both Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at each other. And the other is called kori no ryu or "kori" for short." He said.

Kisuke gave a chuckle and said "Kurosaki-san you never cease to surprise me but I'm worried about the soul society's reaction when they find out you wield the zanpaktou of a long dead soul reaper."

"What do you mean Kisuke?" He asked

"Well Ichigo, Nejibana used to belong Kien Shiba Rukia's old Fuku-Taicho he was also head of the Shiba-clan at the time of his death. Rukia blames herself for his death because she was the one who had to kill him when he was possessed by a hollow. You could give Nejibana to one of the surviving members of the Shiba-clan it would be seen as a noble and meaningful gesture." Kisuke said

"I will consider it Kisuke, but only if that's what Nejibana wishes if she doesn't then she will stay with me." Ichigo replied

"Okay very well Kurosaki-san, I'm going to borrow Yoruichi-san for a minute." He replied Kisuke grabbed her in her cat and sped away.

"Kisuke you know that he is a Shiba by birth don't you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course I do Yoruichi-san but Kukaku and Ganju don't they might take offense and try to hurt him." Kisuke said

"I doubt that Kisuke." Yoruichi said

"Oh and what makes you so sure Yoruichi-san?" Kisuke asked

"Because I plan on having a private chat with both of them when we get there." She replied

"Alright Yoruichi-san have it your way, but make sure that they know they can't say a word to him until Isshin talks to him okay that is a talk that only Isshin has the right to give him being his father." Kisuke commanded

"Okay Kisuke consider it done." Yoruichi said. "I will try but I don't know if I can get them to keep there mouths shut." Yoruichi replied

"I know you will Yoruichi-san." He said

"Shall we getting this show on the road?" He asked

"Yes Kisuke I think we should." Yoruichi said

"Well everyone are you ready to go?" Kisuke asked

"Yeah we are hat n' clogs." Ichigo replied.

"Well then lets open the gate to the Soul Society." Kisuke said

"HOLD IT!" A loud scream echoed across uraharas training room.

Everyone turned to see Uryu standing there with chad.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING TATSUKI AND ORIHIME?! ORIHIME'S MINE!" Uryu exclaimed.

"With me of course why do you care?" Ichigo asked

"Well I'm not letting you take them anywhere." Uryu said

Just then in a burst of speed faster then Uryu could react he had three blades at his throat.

"You don't get a say in this Uryu they are going by choice not obligation you had better learn the difference between the two and your place." Ichigo said as a growl crept into his throat and his eyes started glowing blue.

Just then Orihime slapped Uryu across the face. "I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE LEAST OF ALL YOU! IF I DO BELONG TO ANYONE ITS ICHIGO AND HE BELONGS TO ME AS MUCH AS I BELONG TO HIM, THE SAME COULD BE SAID OF TATSUKI AND YORUICHI AS WELL!" Orihime shouted

"But Orihime I thought." Ishida said

"You thought what." Orihime spat out venomously.

"You thought I liked you as anything more than a friend much less a lover give me a break." She said

"Why do think I left the lights on and the curtains open in Ichigo's bedroom the night Tatsuki and I had sex with him?" she asked

"You don't mean…" Uryu started to say but was cut off.

"That's right Uryu I knew you were outside the window down on the street watching everything that was happening. I wanted you to see everything so that you would get the point, that we may be friends but I love Ichigo." she said

"If you and Sado-kun wish to come with us you are more than welcome to do so we could use all the help we can get." she said. "However, make no mistake stick your nose in my business again and you won't need to wait for Ichigo or Tatsuki to kick your ass because I'll beat them to it UNDERSTAND!" she exclaimed

"Uryu look I know you've had a crush on me for a long time but I will never return anything more than friendship to you. I'm sure you'll find someone one day but it isn't me. I have the right to live my life how and with whom I choose and I won't let you or anyone else get in the way of that." She said as she walked away from Ishida and into the waiting arms of Ighigo.

"Well that was awkward." Kisuke said.

"Are we ready to go now?" he asked

He got an affirmative nod from everyone even Uryu.

"Well alright then." he said playfully

"Now listen up everyone." Kisuke said

"I can only keep the gate open four minutes so the minute it opens jump in everyone got it." He said

To this everyone nodded. "Wait Kisuke!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes Kurosaki-san" He replied

"How will we know which way to go?" Ichigo asked

"Because I'm guiding you. There is only one way to go, the minute you jump in to the gate just keep running strait ahead until you come to the exit then you'll be in the soul society." Yoruichi piped up and answered with a playful wink.

"Alright everyone I'm opening the gate!" Kisuke shouted.

Just as he did everyone jumped in.

"Um Yoruichi." yes Orihime.

"Whats that coming up behind us?" she asked

"Shit! Its the cleaner run for it! If that thing catches us we won't make it to the soul society!" Yoruichi yelled

"Hurry the exit's just ahead!" she exclaimed

"We aren't going to make!" Uryu shouted

Just then Orihime put her hands on her head and shouted "Santen Keshun I reject!" just then three flowers came out and formed a shield that pushed everyone harmlessly out of the dangai. Although the landing wasn't exactly soft.

"Is everyone alright?" Orihme asked. "Well everyone seems alright" she said sheepishly

"Alright my ass!" Yoruichi shouted as she head butted Orihime.

"Owww! Yoruichi that hurt!" the poor girl said as she pouted

"Don't you listen to anyone Orihime! We are alright because it was the shield that touched the thrust if it had been one of the flowers you'd be dead right now!" Yoruichi shouted

Just then everyone looked up. "So this is the soul society?." Ichigo asked

"Yes Ichigo." Yoruichi answered

 _"Normally this place is for busier I wonder why no one's around." Yoruichi thought to herself_

Then they got there answer. Off in the distance alarms were heard

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI!" And it was repeated as they walked towards the entrance to the court of pure souls. The wall came down barring there entrance.

To be Continued…..

Okay that's were I'm going to leave this one I guess you could say I got the writing bug on this chapter because its twice as long as my last chapter. I will try to make my chapters longer but it just depends on how much I feel like typing. The next chapter is were the fighting begins. Don't worry Lemons will come just not for a few chapters but they are coming.

Don't forget to review and please as always be respectful, because flames of any kind will be ignored.

By the way if you have any ideas for names of zanpaktou's PM me I would love to hear from you I need names of zanpaktou for Tatsuki, Chad(sado – yes he will be a soul reaper) as well as Karin and yuzi.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I know its chessy of me to put a filler chapter but here it is._

 _AN: Before anyone asks I decided to bring back the mothers of Ichigo and Uryu but how they came back will discussed in a later chapter._

 _"Fights rage on in the Seireitei and at the same a very interesting conversation is taking place in the Royal Dimension, so before we return to the Seireitei let us look in on the Soul King"_

 _Chapter_ _Three_ _: The Return of Masaki Kurosaki_

Royal Dimension: Kings Quarters

Kirio Hikfune was walking down a long corridor with Masaki Kurosaki close behind she came to a large set of wooden doors and knocked. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

A voice inside said "ENTER!" "excuse me your highness" Capt. Hikfune said

"Ah! Capt. Hikfune come in, come in what can I do for you?" The King said "Thank you your highness. How are feeling today your highness?" she replied "Pretty good, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today surely it wasn't to ask an old man how he's feeling?" The King asked in return

"Well, your highness Masaki Kurosaki and several others have requested an audience with you." Hikfune replied

"Hmm….Very well. Bring them before me." He ordered

"Yes, your highness." Hikfune said as she briefly left the room.

"Hitoshi Shiba, Masaki Kurosaki, Kanae Katagiri Ishida, Souken Ishida, Candice Catnip, Gerard Valkyrie, Meninas McAllon, Bazz b, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Bambietta Basterbine, Jugram Haschwalth, Cang du, Quilge Opie, Robert Accutrone, Gremmy Thoumeaux, Lile Barro, Giselle Gewelle, Liltotto Lamperd. ENTER AND BE RECOGNIZED!" The King commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness!" They Replied.

"Why have you requested an audience with me?" The King asked

"Well your highness myself, the Shiba clan, the Ishida clan, and the Kurosaki clan would like the remainder of our family brought here." Masaki stated Plainly.

"NO!" The King exclaimed.

"But your highness why?" Masaki asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hhh...Masaki we have been over this you will see them when the time is right and it will be sooner than any of you realize." The King replied.

"What do you mean your highness?" Masaki asked.

"HUH! I guess the time is right to inform you all of this. I am dying" The King answered.

Shocked gasps were heard around the room.

"Excuse me your highness." Gerard stated.

"Yes, Gerard." The King answered.

"What was the point in liberating us from Yhwach if you're just going to die, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of such a sacrifice?" Gerard asked.

"Normally I would agree with you however, I have already chosen my successor." The King answered

"If I may ask you your highness who is it?" Gerard asked.

"I have chosen Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied

"A child your highness but why not one of us." Asked Jugram

"The answer is quite simple Jugram, because I am the very first transcendent being my powers are so vast that to pass them to anyone accept another transcendent being would cause the death of the individual and the destruction of soul society as well as the other dimensions that we watch over." The King said.

"And you're saying my son is a transcendent being?" Masaki asked.

"Yes, Masaki he is, thanks to Aizen's selfishness when he created the artificial vasto lord class hollow called "White" 19 yrs. ago that hollow attacked you and transferred his powers and a copy of his soul to you. When Ichigo was born that hollow latched on to Ichigo's soul and then combined with both the Quincy powers he inherited from you and the shinigami powers he inherited from his father Isshin Shiba. He is the perfect transcendent being his powers are perfectly balanced. Your daughters are low level transcendent beings thanks to them being Quincy/Shinigami hybrids." The King stated.

Everyone was shocked by the bombshell the soul king dropped.

"Now as for when you will see them it will be as soon as Aizen is exposed as a traitor they will be brought here. Ichigo will become the Crowned Prince of the Soul Society at that time as well as be introduced to his future wives. However, he will not take over my position until he defeats Aizen and takes custody of the hogyoku and kyoka suigetsu." The king said.

"Now Gerard as for why I liberated you and the other Quincy from Yhwach I did it so that you could live your own lives and be ready to help ichigo fight against Yhwach when the time comes. However, there is another great evil in the future that he will have to fight against and to do that he must be someplace where he training can do him the most good and that isn't the world of the living." The King said

"Can Yhwach detect where we are or see this conversation?" Gerard asked.

"The answer is no, his foresight ability doesn't work against me and those under my protection. Although to be safe many years ago shortly before he was born I placed a curse upon him that took away part of his futuresite ability and hindered what future events he could see after seeing his future and seeing the horrors he would bring upon the soul society, the living world, and the quincys. The curse is permanent and can not be undone." The king stated.

"Now Candice Catnip and Meninas McAllon you two have been given a special destiny." The king stated.

"What would that be your highness?" They asked.

"You two will become the first of several women I have chosen to marry Ichigo Kurosaki and rebuild the royal family." The king said.

Shocked Gasps were heard all around the room as the soul king dropped another bombshell.

"Your highness?" "Yes, Meninas."

"What did you mean the first of several women to rebuild the royal family?" she asked

"Well I have chosen two quinces, two arrancar's, and nine soul reapers, as for why the reason is that the soul king has always had several wives at one time why do think the royal palace is so big? However the more practical reason is that due to the number of dimensions the soul king looks after he needs all the help he can get so the wives of the soul king assist him in that regard. I am ashamed to admit that there is another reason." The king said.

"And that would be?" Candice asked.

"It is because my sons and daughters killed all but one of my wives' over three millennia ago, because I wouldn't retire and give up my power. The only one that survived was Yhwach who was born in the world of the living about 1,300 years ago, but he is just as blood thirsty and power hungry as the rest of them, if he is aloud to accomplish his goal everyone will die, and I don't think you want the blood of over 50 billion innocent people on your hands I know I don't." The king said.

"Excuse me your highness?" "Yes, Jugram"

"You used the term all Dimensions what did you by that?" Jugram asked.

"Well …...cough, cough, cough." The king began but started to cough .

"Your highness!" Hikfune exclaimed.

"I'm ok Kirio" The king said.

"Yes, your highness." The Hikfune replied.

"Jugram I'm afraid we will have to discuss that later after you meet my successor for now I need to rest." The king said.

"Yes, your highness good day to you sir" Jugram replied

"To you as well young one." The king replied

Everyone bowed and left. Masaki, the Shiba clan, and the kurosaki clan were ecstatic that would get to see ichigo and his sisters and so were the former sternritters.

To Be Continued….

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. What do you think about the bombshells dropped in this chapter. More bombshells are forthcoming as well as Ichigo finding out about his heritage. Please review and let know what you think. And remember be respectful because flames will be ignored. BTW I need to know if you guys think the bounts and fullbringers should be included even if the parts are small PM me and let me know.

Thanks again, FanFaclover2017


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay here it is the chapter you've been waiting for the fight scenes. Now one thing I want all of you to understand is that because of Ichigo's monstrous growth rate his current strength level is above even captain Zaraki's without Bankai and will continue to grow until he fights captain Zaraki but not to much also it should be noted that Ichigo is already aware that Aizen is a traitor but for now he has to downplay the whole. That said given his current strength level all his fights will be short and sweet I will however try to make the fights with Zaraki and Byakuya longer. BTW even though Renji and Ikaku are considered Captain class in the manga and anime in my story they aren't they will be high tier Lieutenant as best and low tier Captain with Bankai. You should also keep in mind that in this story Ichigo is a prodigy and can do things others can't he is also a master martial artist having learned and mastered 7 different styles and has masterful control of his reiatsu. Okay now that this is out of the way on with the show.

Chapter Four: Into the Lions den Part 2

"Okay that plans a bust where to now?" Ichigo asked

"I know a place" Yoruichi said "I just hope we can find it"

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked

"Well my friend Kukaku has weird tastes in living arrangements, you'll see when we get there." Yoruichi replied

They all walked for about an hour until they came across a small town in the 65th district of the Rukon. They came to a small shop run by an elderly gentleman. "Excuse me sir do you know someone named Kukaku and how do we find her?" Ichigo asked

"Kukaku you say, why would shinigami want to see her?" the elderly gentleman asked

"We have business to discuss with her." Ichigo replied

They all started into a nice conversation and Ichigo told him that they needed her help to get into the Seireitei and the old man just grinned.

"Well I can give you her last known location and one or two other places she might be but that is all I can I'm afraid." the old man said

"That's fine we should be able to find her from there." Ichigo said

"I…." the old man started to say as a large commotion was heard outside

"You all need to leave that is her younger brother outside and he hates Shinigami." the old man said

"Oh really." Ichigo said "Well since he hates Shinigami I think I'll stick around and teach the punk a lesson"

"Hey old man my boys an I need something to drink..." Ganju said as he entered and the rest of his statement died on his lips

"Well, Well, Well whats this three Shinigami, a bean pole, a freakishly huge guy, and a cat, what are three Shinigami doing in my town?" Ganju asked in a venomous tone

"Your town." Ichigo said "This town belongs to everyone that lives here not just you."

Ganju punched him in the face and sent him flying across the room for his comment.

Ichigo got up with a devilish grin on his face, using flash step and in a blur of speed side stepped Ganju and punched him in his rib cage for his disrespect sending the fool flying out the front door of the

building. While Ganju was unconscious Ichigo want over to him picked him up by the ankles and said "Kurosaki stone grinder technique" bringing his right foot down on Ganju's balls grinding them into the dirt with gusto.

"AHHH!" Ganju screamed as his precious family jewels were being turned into paste under the weight if Ichigo's assault.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo turned and heard Tatsuki and Orihime scream as two more men came flying out of the building with the two ladies not far behind.

"What happened" Ichigo asked as he turned to look at two of his three lovely ladies came out topless one arm cupping there bare breast as best as they could and in the other there zanpaktou.

Ichigo came running up to them in a panic. "What happened?" he asked

"Those two idiots came running up to us ripped off the top half of our shihakusho and began to fondle our breasts." Tatsuki said "They molested us Ichigo." Orihime cryed out

The look in there eyes told Ichigo all he needed to. "Well then ladies since they wronged you I think its only fair that you give them there punishment because if I do it they will not leave here alive." Ichigo said with a hateful blue glow in his eyes which earned the two on the ground in front of him an evil glare from Tatsuki and Orihime that scared the hell out of everyone there except Ichigo and Yoruichi who was still in her cat form in Ichigo's arms getting the top of her head scratched. **(AN: hey she can turn into a cat, who's to say she wouldn't enjoy getting her head scratched.)**

Tatsuki and Orihime proceeded to beat the shit out of the two that molested them. All anyone from inside the building heard were screams of terror. Tatsuki and Orihime had decided to use there breasts as bait to entice them into moving closer the moment the two idiots did all hell broke lose, terrifying screams and small explosions was all that was heard and a few minutes later Tatsuki and Orihime came back in dragging their two victims behind them and dumped them in the nearest corner. Orihime then went to the tattered remains of their shihakusho's and repaired them using Soten Kisshun and then the two ladies proceeded to get dressed.

"Ganju where is your sister?" Yoruichi asked

"Who wants to know?" he replied

"I do." Yoruichi replied "It's me Yoruichi"

"Why didn't you say it was you?" Ganju asked

"Because you were to busy picking an unjust fight with my boyfriend to care!" she screamed

"That dandelion head is your boyfriend?" he asked to busy laughing his ass off to worry about the consequences

Yoruichi then used her claws to scratch a giant "x" into his face. "Owww!" Ganju screamed "What the hell did you do that for?" he asked

"Because you were laughing at something I didn't find the least bit funny, Ichigo is a good man and treats me with the respect I deserve in and out of bed." Yoruichi said

He then looked at Orihime and Tatsuki with a lustful gleam in his eyes which earned him a punch in the face from Ichigo. "Ow! What was that for dandelion head?" Ganju asked "Because you were looking at them in a way I didn't like that's why also because they're my lovers just like Yoruichi." Ichigo replied "You should be thankful I didn't handle your friends punishment after what they did cause they would probably be dead right know or at least wishing they were." he said

"Come on I'll take you to sis." Ganju said

 _ **About 30 minutes later…**_

As they walked up to Kukaku's place they could see two very large gentlemen standing outside.

"Halt! What business do you have with Kukaku Shiba" Shiroganehiko said "We are here to see her on a very urgent matter which is none of your business." Ichigo replied

"Master Kukaku soul reapers approach." Koganehiko said "What do they want they want?" she asked

"They claim to want to talk to you" Koganehiko said

"Send them away I have no business to discuss with soul reapers" she said

"Yes Ma'am." Koganehiko said

"I apologize but she doesn't wish to be disturbed" Koganehiko said

"Would just tell her that Yoruichi Shihoin is here to see her" Ichigo said

"Yes of course" Shiroganehiko said

"My lady Yoruichi-sama is here to see you." Shiroganehiko said

"Very well send her in I haven't seen my old friend in ages." she said

"Follow me" Shiroganehiko said

"Yoruichi it's been a while, I trust you can tell me why you're dragging soul reapers around with you." Kukaku said

"Hey kid tell me why do look like my dead brother?" she asked looking right at Ichigo

"I don't know, maybe I'm his reincarnation or something but as I said I don't know." Ichigo said

"Kukaku can I talk to you and Ganju privately for a moment?" Yoruichi asked

"Sure" she responded and the three of them went to a room in the back

"Okay Yoruichi what did you want to talk about?" Kukaku asked

"Three things. One that boy is Kaien's reincarnation. Two his is carrying Nejibana your brothers zanpaktou which he said he would turn over but only if she wished it. Three and most importantly he is the son of Isshin Shiba your cousin and former head of the Shiba Clan, but you are not aloud to tell him that until Isshin talks with him about it first." Yoruichi said

"The hell I can't I"m the head of this family now and I can tell him whatever the hell I want!" Kukaku yelled

"No you can't Kukaku, because that is his fathers job not yours. Isshin will be coming soon and he will tell him and give you and Ganju the answers to your questions. Keep in mind you only became head because Isshin never chose an heir and that technically still makes Isshin head of the clan and Ichigo is his heir but he doesn't know that and you are not to tell him understand." Yoruichi said

"Alright. Now what do you need from me?" Kukaku asked

"We want to use your canon." Yoruichi stated plainly

Kukaku just grinned and said "you just love bringing trouble my way, luckily for you I love trouble."

"Alright I'll help you get into Seireitei, but first tell me why you're going anyway." she said

"Another soul reaper was arrested and about to wrongfully executed and we want to break her out." Yoruichi said

Kukaku and Ganju began training everyone on how to use the "Reishukaku" to make a cannonball but Ichigo took it a step further and discovered a way to match the energy frequency outside the ball to the energy frequency inside the ball by matching the different frequencies there by keeping the completely stable. Needless to say both Kukaku and Yoruichi were extremely impressed by this feat of reiatsu control.

"Alright everyone time for you to depart the last cannonball leaving for seireitei leaves in approximately 45 secs." Kukaku said "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko I'll be using flower crane cannon version 2 – Kagizaki." she said "Yes Ma'am!" what her only reply

"Kukaku when everything and Aizen makes his move I'll send for you, be ready." Yoruichi said in a low voice and Kukaku nodded

"Alright guys listen up when we are about 30 seconds from hitting the barrier let me know." Ichigo said

"Why Ichigo?" Orihime asked "Because Hime-chan I am going to synchronize my energy with all of yours while simultaneously match the frequency of the barrier to push us through safely so that we don't get separated and then when we get through the barrier while everyone is still synced up with me use flash step to get us some when can think up a plan of attack." Ichigo said and everyone nodded their affirmation.

Kukaku started her kido spell to launch the cannonball and then all anybody heard was "Kukaku style Flower crane cannon version 2 – Kagizaki!"

The ball went up in the air and then stopped went down a bit and then rocketed off towards the Seireitei during this time both Ganju and Ichigo were silently working Ganju on controlling the cannonballs direction and Ichigo was focused on synchronizing everyone energy with his as well as matching the energy frequency of the ball to the barrier surrounding the seireitei.

The cannonball came into contact with barrier and passed harmlessly through, everyone on the ground just looked on in utter disbelieve and something no one expected happened everyone pulled their power out of the Reishukaku allowing it to dissipate while still connected to everyone via a spirit thread Ichigo performed what he called a synchronized shunpo taking everyone with him. He did not take them far though they all ended up at the Shihoin clan compound standing right in front of her parents and Soifon. Her father Akemi Shihoin and her mother Azami Shihoin both of whom where over joyed to her Soifon on the other hand was furious and attacked Ichigo almost immediately and proceeded to get her ass kicked for her trouble mean while Yoruichi made her self scarce for a few moments to get dressed upon returning put a barrier around the entire compound that cut off any energy signatures as well as cutting off any signals of surveillance equipment that Aizen may have place to keep an eye on the Shihoin's.

Yoruichi then went over to soifon to wake her up upon doing so their reunion was not a pleasant one.

"You betrayed me Yoruichi" she screamed. Soifon flashed behind Yoruichi and released her zanpaktou, "sting all enemies to death, suzumebachi!" she flash all around Yoruichi leaving homonka crests all over her body.

"This is the end Yoruichi today you die for your betrayal" soifon said as she said as a torrent of white colored reiatsu exploded around her.

"You like it I haven't even had a chance to name this attack yet. I developed this attack all for the sole purpose of killing you" she said.

"No you're wrong it does have a name" Yoruichi said as stretched out her arm and her energy exploded all around her. "Soifon the name of this attack is called Shunko. (Flash Cry) Do you why I never taught you this technique? It is because it is to dangerous. I can't quite control it yet either." Yoruichi said.

"This is impossible your hundred years away from the front lines hiding like a coward should have brought you decay and me power so why aren't I stronger than you?!" soifon screamed as she charged Yoruichi only for Soifon to be stopped by her former mentor with a single hand.

"Stop this Soifon" Yoruichi said as she followed it up with a punch to the gut and a round house kick to the face.

Soifon started moving after Yoruichi's attack, finally standing up she asked with tears in her eyes "Why did you not take me with you, Yoruichi-sama" as she got on her knees and began to cry.

"You've gotten stronger since I saw you last" Yoruichi said as she bent down and gave her precious little bee a hug. "I've missed you so much Soifon, and I am and always have been so proud of you." she said.

"Yoruichi I'm going to leave you and Soifon a chance to catch up while I go create some chaos see ya." Ichigo said as he and his friends disappeared in a flash of speed.

"Yoruichi that boy sure is interesting." her mother Azami said

"Well he is my boyfriend." Yoruichi replied

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!" her parents and Soifon exclaimed

Yoruichi answered with a nod. "He makes me happy, he's very loving and he treats me with the respect I deserve." she said with that Cheshire cat grin she was famous for.

"If you don't mind me asking who is that boy Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki but Kurosaki was his mother's name, his father on the other hand is someone we all know." she said

"Okay well don't leave us hanging who is it?" her father asked

"His father's name is Isshin Shiba." she stated proudly

"You mean my old friend Isshin is still alive?" her father asked

"Well come on tell us about the boy." her mother said

"Well his story isn't a happy one, his mother Masaki was killed by a hollow when he was 9 years old, it happened right in front of him. He doesn't remember much but what he does remember or rather what he's told me he remembers is crawling out from underneath his mothers mutilated body covered in her blood. When he first became a substitute soul reaper he said he did it to live his life according to the values his mother taught him and to honor her memory and a that is what I know of that incident. However, as a child he was just as sweet and loving as he is now and twice as adorable, his mother and I were very close and I cryed myself to sleep for three weeks when she died. Since then, I have spent every free moment I had watching over the boy and just recently I became his mentor and his lover along with two other very beautiful young ladies." Yoruichi said "By the way Mom and Dad I want you to nullify any active engagements I have as will be marrying Ichigo after all this crap is over with." she said

"Consider it done dear." her mother said

"Now Soifon it's time to tell you truth of why I left all those years ago and why I've come back now." Yoruichi said gaining Soifon's full attention.

To Be Continued…

Okay that's it for this chapter "Into the Lion's Den" is probably going to be a 3 or 4 part arc in the story part three will probably be coming later on this week. As always read and review but flames will be ignored.

I would like to wish all my readers a Very Merry Christmas and a Joyous New Year!

FanFicLover2017


	6. Chapter 6

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _ **Zanpaktou/Quincy Zangetsu**_

speaking

 _Thought_

Chapter Five: Into the lions den part 3: The truth Revealed

Shihoin Manor

"Now Soifon it's time to tell you the truth of what happened 110 years ago and why I left my post." Yoruichi said.

"110 years ago citizens of the rukon district were disappearing and nobody knew the cause. The head captain decided to send someone to investigate the disappearances and he chose Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Mugurama, Rojuro Otoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, and Lisa Yadomaru the captains and lieutenants of squads 3,5,7,8,9,12, and the kido corp respectively. Once they started their investigation everything was fine at first, but then everything started going wrong. First Kensei and Mashiro disappeared and when they were found both of them had already been hollowfied and attacked the others, during the attack the others themselves started to undergo hollowfication. This went on for a few minutes until Kisuke and Tessai showed up to subdue them but they weren't the only ones there." Yoruichi said as she stopped to let Soifon and her parents process the information.

"Aizen had been there from the start, he was the one that started the Hollowfication experiments and the one who forcefully hollowfied the others. When Kisuke and Tessai tried to stop Aizen and bring him to justice he got away and blamed everything on them which central 46 believed. Before he fled Aizen told Shinji that he had been manipulating him from the beginning using his zanpaktou's special ability called Kanzen Saimin or complete hypnosis, we found out later that the release of Kyoka Suigetsu gives Aizen the ability to perfectly control all five senses, once you see its release you are ensnared in it permanently. When Central 46 found out about what had happened and Aizen's version of events they were going to kill our friends and exile Kisuke and Tessai which is what Aizen wanted from the start, you know the whole no lose ends shtick, it was then that I made my move. I broke Kisuke and Tessai out of Central 46 custody, rescued the hollowfied shinigami and fled with Kisuke and Tessai to the world of the living and that's were we've been ever since. Soifon I need you and my parents to understand, I didn't want to leave you or my family behind it's just that Aizen didn't leave me much of a choice. I either stay with you and watch as my closest friends get executed or exiled or I leave you behind and do what ever I could to help them knowing that what ever I did would have its own set consequences regardless." Yoruichi said. "I hope you and my parents can now understand why I did what I did."

Soifon and Yoruichi's parents nodded their understanding before Soifon asked, "Why don't we go and get the bastard?"

"Because it would be our word against his. As far as the Gotei 13 and Central 46 is concerned he has done nothing wrong. In order for our word to mean anything he has to come out in the open as a traitor otherwise you would just be seen as a trouble maker and if I'm with you; you'll just end labeled a traitor yourself. Just wait he will screw up and when he does it will only tighten the noose around his neck that's been hanging there for over a century." Yoruichi told her.

Elsewhere in Seireitei

"Ichigo where are we?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not sure, but no time like the present to create a little havoc." Ichigo said with an evil grin.

"You got it." Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu all said an equally evil grin as they went there separate ways.

Orihime went with Uryu, Tatsuki went with Chad and I went with Ganju. It wasn't long till we got involved in our first fight.

"Well, Well look what we have here two ryoka without dance partners." A voice called out.

"Hey Ganju look what we have here a bald idiot and a peacock." Ichigo said.

"I agree Ichigo I wonder if they can fight." Ganju said.

"The bald reaper got a tick on the side of his head looked to his partner and said "You take fat ass and I'll take the carrot top."

"See you later Ichigo." Ganju said. "Hmm." Ichigo replied without taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"Well ryoka lets get this started," the bald soul reaper said as he started to dance around.( **AN: this is implied to be Ik** **k** **aku's** **tsuki-tsuki** **dance so I will not be writing the dialog for it.)**

"Well did you come here to dance or fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool!" the bald reaper shouted. "This my lucky dance!"

"Ahhh...I don't have time for this." Ichigo said as he groaned and drew his sword. Ichigo brought his sword up and then down so quickly it created a shock wave and a small crater in front of his opponent.

His opponent took note of this and decided that the fun and games were over.

"What's your name?" he asked Ichigo. "It's proper manners to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name." Ichigo responded.

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of Squad 11 the Zaraki Corps." He replied. "And you."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied."

"You must be strong as those with 'Ichi' in there names are always strong capable warriors." Ikkaku said. "Maybe but you'll have to find that out for yourself." Ichigo replied.

Ikkaku drew his sword and brought the pommel and scabbard together and said "Extend, Hozukimaru!" Turning his zanpaktou into a long staff with a red fur like extension on one end and a 10 inch blade on the other. Ichigo just stared at it incredulously and thought to himself " _Is that all you got? If it is this will a short fight."_

"What's the matter Ichigo? Are you not going to release your shikai as well?" Ikkaku asked.

"I will if your worthy of it which remains to be seen." He replied.

With this statement Ikkaku got a tick mark on the side of his head and promptly attacked Ichigo. Ikkaku thrust his blade towards Ichigo which he dodged and in turn gave Ikkaku a cut above his left eye which brought a shocked looked to Ikkaku's face causing his to back off. Ikkaku then sealed his blade long enough to open the hidden compartment and use the medicine kept within to stop the bleeding on the cut he just received. After the cut had been treated Ikkaku got his mind back on the fight, but this time he didn't re-release his blade as he realized he released to soon so he decided to change tactics. This time he came at Ichigo with his blade in one hand and his scabbard in the other, thrust his blade at Ichigo which Ichigo dodged again only to have Ikkaku use his scabbard to give a strong thrust to Ichigo's solar plexus briefly knocking the wind out him. Ikkaku then took action and decided to try to go for the death blow and take off Ichigo's head but all he heard was a loud 'CLANG', as there two blades connected he realized that Ichigo had blocked the strike rather easily. Ichigo looked up at Ikkaku and thought to himself " _alright that's it I have officially had enough of this bald moron"_ Ichigo flexed his reiatsu and said "cut the moon and rage across the heavens, ZANGETSU!" the released form of Zangetsu was in the form of a Khyber knife with no guard, a red hilt, and curved inward at the tip ( **AN: THE WAY HIS SHIKAI LOOKED DURING THE** **FULL-BRINGER** **ARC.)** this gave Ikkaku pause and he released his zanpaktou again only this time attacked Ichigo with the pommel first which was caught by Ichigo bare handed, shocked by this Ikkaku thrust the blade at Ichigo which again was dodged by Ichigo then Ikkaku said "Split, Hozukimaru" causing the once one piece staff to become a tri-section staff, as the blade whipped around to meet Ikkaku's chosen target which was Ichigo's right eye. Ichigo just smiled and caught the blade between his thumb and index finger. Ikkaku looked at him in shock and said "How can you do that? No one has ever caught Hozukimaru's blade bare-handed before." "Well I guess that makes me special then." Ichigo said with a smirk. After this Ichigo cut Hozukimaru in half at the mid point and then brought Zangetsu down on Ikkaku's right side leaving a long slash that went all the way from his right collar bone to the right side of his groin, just when Ikkaku thought Ichigo was done Ichigo gave him an extremely powerful open palm thrust to the gut sending Ikkaku flying into a building 25 feet away knocking him out.

When he awoke he saw that his wounds had been treated although he couldn't move and Ichigo was sitting there holding his zanpaktou. "Give it back!" Ikkaku screamed.

"Oh, relax would ya I'm not going to steel your blade, I have one my own that I'm very happy with." Ichigo replied.

He said "one" because he didn't want anyone knowing that he had three zanpaktou at least not until Aizen was dealt with.

"Then what do you want?" Ikkaku asked.

"I Just want to know where Rukia Kuchiki is." he replied.

"The Death Row Inmate?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because I owe her and that's all you need to know." He said.

"Fine. Do see that white tower over there? That's where she is in the senzaikyu cell 4 deep." Ikkaku said.

"Thanks" Ichigo replied.

"Tch, Whatever." Ikkaku replied. "Ichigo who is the strongest member of your group?" he asked.

"That would probably be me why?" he asked.

"Then you would do well to watch out for my Captain for he will want a good fight from you." Ikkaku said.

"What does he look like?" Ichigo asked.

"It doesn't matter, just know that he will seek you out." Ikkaku replied.

"Fine see you later, Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo replied.

 **URYU POV**

Uryu and Orihime were walking around trying to decide what to do when the question was answered for them.

"You might as well come on out I know you're their shinigami!" Uryu spat venomously.

"My, my and after all the trouble I went through to hide my reiatsu to observe the two of you, you just had to do go and ruin it oh well, get them!" the soul reaper shouted. As the soul reapers got closer Uryu blasted some of them with arrows and missed quite a few others.

"Oh well you idiots served your purpose I have no need for incompetent morons who can't follow orders" the shinigami said as he pulled out a device and pushed a button. "But Captain Kurosuchi you said…..'BOOOOOM!', Ah, living bombs can be so useless sometimes, oh well there's more were they came from." Captain Kurosuchi said. Lucky Orihime was there as she was quicker on the draw than the captain was her 'santen kesshun' protected her and Uryu.

"Ah whats this, the Quincy I am not interested in, but you woman I will take with me, you are going to be my new lab rat. I know I'll keep drug testing to a minimum and do my best to keep you whole and not dissect you what do say woman? I've already dissected over 2,600 Quincy so I don't think I could gain anymore knowledge from them but you're different." the Captain said. "I'm afraid I will have to decline your oh so generous offer." Orihime said as she released her zanpaktou "Burn Everything Black, Kasai no Ojo!" (Princess of Fire) ( **An: her rejection powers combine with her bankai not her shikai I have done this for a reason, it has to with a bombshell I'm going to drop later on** **after** **this chapter, but her bankai will have the word rejection in it but it will still be fire based.)** The blade was unique among fire type zanpaktou as it got longer and was white hot. The temperature of the blade was just over 1100 degrees and fire was all around Orihime; she didn't even blink to her it was like a day at the beach and Uryu didn't really feel it either because she was protecting him from it.

The blade was 52 inches long, white hot with hints of burnt orange, the guard was in the shape of fire and comprised of the different colors that fire takes on white, blue, green, orange, and red. The hilt was red-orange with a chain attached to the pommel and a small ball of red fire at the end of the chain. To say that Uryu was impressed would be an understatement but decided to ask her about it later for now he thought it best to put all his attention on the fight ahead of them. Just then Kurosuchi's lieutenant jumped at Orihime in an attempt to take her away but Orihime dodged her and landed a quick strike to her gut and sent her flying into a nearby building with the lieutenant out of the way they could focus on there real opponent.

"What did you mean when you said you experimented on 2,600 Quincy's?" Uryu asked.

"I meant just what I said." Kurosuchi replied. "Now that you've gotten rid of my useless lieutenant I guess I have no choice but to fight you myself. "Tear off, Ashisogi Jizo." he said as he released his zanpaktou.

"If you must know Quincy I'll show you this picture of my last specimen, he just went on and on calling out the name of his student or grandson until I finally put him out of my misery I can't remember the name of the student though." Kurosuchi said as he tossed the picture at Uryu.

Uryu's eyes went wide at the picture and his reiatsu increased dramatically this surprised the Captain standing in front of him as he didn't think this level of power was possible for a Quincy. "Do you want to know the name of his student?" Uryu asked "It was Uryu Ishida this man was Soken Ishida he was my teacher and my blood grandfather, today you die shinigami!" Uryu removed his sanrei glove and was engulfed in a massive wave of reiatsu and when everything calmed down he was standing before his friend and the Captain in the Quincy's final form. Uryu drew his bow and fired a single arrow the captain dodged by jumping up and he found Orihime there waiting for him, with a single slash of her blade she sent him flying back about a hundred feet with a pitch black mark on his blade were he tried to block the strike. Uryu was waiting for him, he fired a final arrow more powerful than anything he'd ever fired before, upon contact with Kurosuchi's body it blew off the entire top half of his upper body from the middle of his chest up. With the fight over Orihime came over and stabbed her blade into Kurosuchi's chest and said "Shinseina hai no maisō"(sacred ash burial) the fire on her blade became coal black and turned what was left of Kurosuchi's body into a pile of smoldering ash. Orihime then sealed her blade and she and Uryu left.

"Orihime go find the others I'm sure they could use your help." Uryu said.

"What about you, you're not looking so good." she asked.

"I'll be fine I won't be able to move normally for while and the others need your help more than I do right now." Uryu replied.

"Alright Uryu but be careful." she replied. "I will." he said. And Orihime left.

Sometime later Uryu was walking aimlessly through the seireitei when he came upon another Captain.

"I am sorry young one but for the sake of piece I must eliminate you. Cry, Suzumushi." The Captain said. When Uryu awoke he was in holding cell in the 4th squad with his reiatsu suppressed. _"_ _I wish they knew that these reiatsu suppression cuffs weren't needed. After my last fight I no longer have any powers."_ Uryu thought.

 **ICHIGO POV**

Ichigo was walking towards the white tower when he came upon a stair case going up and discovered that someone was waiting for him.

"Hello Renji Abarai." Ichigo said.

"You remembered my name, I'm honored." Renji said.

"Don't be, I always remember the names of morons who's asses I've kicked or will kick." Ichigo said as he drew his blade.

"Tough talk thief, now lets see if you can back it up." Renji replied as he drew his own blade.

"ROAR! Zabimaru!" Renji screamed as he released his blade. " You should know that my power in the living world was nothing compared to here." Renji further elaborated as his reiatsu continued to increase.

"Is that so well then allow me to educate you on the true nature of power." Ichigo said.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT SHIHOIN MANOR**

"Yoruichi-sama how much did you teach Ichigo and the other two ladies? I couldn't even sense there reiatsu." Soifon said.

"Well they've mastered reiatsu control, Zanjitsu, Hakuda, learned the basics of HoHo and mastered the cicada technique, they've also mastered kido up to mid 60's as well as mastered all the abilities of their shikai." Yoruichi said. Soifon and her parents were shocked. "WHAT!" they all said at the same time.

"Yoruichi dear you didn't tell us they were that talented." her mother said. "You didn't ask." Yoruichi said with a grin. "Fair enough." Her mother replied with a chuckle.

"I've got another surprise for you, there speed is almost equal to my own, and that's when they're wearing a ginjotan. I have no idea how fast they are now that they're not wearing them." Yoruichi said.( AN: A Ginjotan is a heavy steal sash worn under clothing for training purposes, Soifon is seen using one in episode 276 of the anime we she released her Bankai although she wore it to keep her stable after firing said Bankai.)

The look her parents and Soifon gave her was hilarious as it looked like their eyes would pop out any minute.

"Wait a minute, you had them wear a ginjotan while they were training with you, were you trying to kill them?" her mother asked.

"Mom, of course not but I figured since it worked with soifon why wouldn't it work with them. Now if you'll excuse me I've got students to start rounding up." Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi no matter what happens know that we are proud of you. Your father and I also wish to inform you that the prior engagement to your former fiance will be voided upon your return. Although he will not be happy about it, he and his family will probably challenge Ichigo for your hand, but as talented as Ichigo is I doubt either of you have anything to worry about. I will also inform Yushiro and Yukina that you have returned to us, your little brother and sister have been so worried about you." her mother told her.

"Thanks mom." and with that she disappeared.

 **BACK TO ICHIGO AND RENJI**

"ROAR! Zabimaru!" Renji screamed as he released his blade. " You should know that my power in the living world was nothing compared to here." Renji further elaborated as his reiatsu continued to increase.

"Is that so well then allow me to educate you on the true nature of power." Ichigo said.

"Cut the Moon and Rage Across the Heavens, Zangetsu!." Ichigo said as his was released.

Now Renji could truly see and feel the difference between them and he didn't like it one bit.

"I came here to save Rukia from an unjust fate Renji and if you don't get out of my way I will kill you." Ichigo said as his eyes began to glow.

His declaration made Renji very angry and he said "Save her from an unjust fate! She's in this situation because you stole her powers and wouldn't give them back! She's going to be executed because of you!" Renji screamed.

By this time Ichigo had enough of Renji's selfish bullshit and disappeared in a burst of speed only to have Renji to attack him. Renji attacked over and over again only to have Ichigo dodge and try to get inside his range.

"As long as you still have powers she will never regain hers!" Renji shouted.

"Regain her powers." Ichigo said with indignation. "Let's get a couple of things straight Pineapple, one, there isn't any point in Rukia regaining her powers since you're trying to kill her, and two, I didn't steal her powers she gave them to me to save my little sisters from the hollow that injured her in the first place." Ichigo said while mentally counting the number of Renji's attacks.

"Nice try Ichigo counting the number of attacks too bad it didn't work." Renji said as he extended Zabimaru again.

Ichigo caught Renji's blade and said "Well I guess the fight is now over Renji, my teacher told me about counting attacks to look for weaknesses in the defense of my opponents I guess it didn't work with you did it. He also told me one or two other things." Raising his blade above his head he said "When you dodge don't let yourself be cut, When you protect someone don't let them die, and When you attack KILL!" he said bringing his blade down against Renji. The shock wave of the swing not only sent Renji into the brick wall behind him but also shattered Zabimaru in the process.

Ichigo approached Renji to make sure he wasn't dead which he wasn't, but as he turned to leave he felt a hand gab his ankle he looked down at the hand and realized it was Renji. Ichigo bent down to see what Renji wanted and instead was pulled down by his shihakusho.

"You gotta save Rukia promise me you will she is my best friend I want your word swear it on your soul that you'll save her." Renji said.

"That's why I'm here, but yes I swear on my soul that I will save her." Ichigo said and with that Ichigo sealed his Zangetsu and left headed for his next fight."

Ichigo started walking up the stair case and began to feel like someone had a blade at his throat, it was the most intense feeling of killing intent he'd ever felt.

"Are you the one?" a voice from the darkness asked.

"I am. You must be the Captain that Ikkaku warned me about." Ichigo said.

"I am Captain of Squad 11 Zaraki Kenpachi and you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Captain Zaraki said.

" _ **Ichigo"**_ Zangetsu said gaining Ichigo's attention.

"Zangetsu what's up?" Ichigo asked.

" _ **Kori wishes for you to use her for this next fight."**_ Zangetsu said.

"Are you sure? You and Shiro told me to hide my true abilities so wouldn't this kind of be like advertising them for the whole world to see?" Ichigo asked unsure of whether or not to follow Zangetsu's advice.

" **King just do it. You said you trusted us so do what we say, besides its not like Aizen can really do anything about it even if he is watching you."** Shiro said.

"Alright but no more calling me king Zangetsu. Ichigo is how I prefer to be addressed understood. Ichigo said.

Zangetsu's hollow half just smiled and said **"Alright Ichigo I can do that."** and with that Ichigo swapped out Zangetsu for Kori who had a big grin plastered all over her face as she was eager to please her wielder and show him what she could do.

Ichigo drew Kori from her sheath and said "Freeze, Kori no Ryu." Ichigo noticed the difference right away he felt an overwhelming amount of power from her release far more than he ever felt from Zangetsu's. Noticing his wielder had a lot of questions both sides of Zangetsu decided to give Ichigo the answers he sought.

" _ **Ichigo the reason why Kori's release is so much more powerful than mine is because in terms of sheer power she is by far the most powerful ice type zanpaktou in soul society history, also because my hollow half and I have been limiting the amount of power that is available to you. However when you gain access to my true form after the forging the power of my shikai release will be equal to or greater than Kori's. But for now we need to make sure that no one detects my hollow half until you gain an asauchi to forge my true blade, because by then all anyone will feel is soul reaper powers regardless of what I am, so until you train for bankai use Kori I know she would like to show you what she can do."**_ Zangetsu said.

"What type of zanpaktou are you Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked

" **I am the most powerful melee attack type zanpaktou. No zanpaktou of the same type could ever hope to match my power in combat which is why your last two opponents lost to you so shamefully. Now pay attention to your current fight instead of talking to me."** Hollow Zangetsu said.

Looking at Kori's release he could feel the prideful grin she had on her face, but the thing that shocked him the most was what she looked like now that she was released. The handle of her release was an ice blue colored staff about 5 feet tall with an ice blue colored dragon at the top that had a blue and silver two tone blade coming out of the dragons mouth. The blade itself had a nasty looking inward curve towards the tip which Ichigo instantly took a liking to. Casting his gaze to the end of the staff Ichigo saw that it had a silver point at the end that had a long ice blue chain going from the tip and was fastened to the lower jaw of the dragon at the top of the staff.

"Okay Kori here we go." Ichigo said _**"Okay Ichigo let's make this meat head think twice about fighting you."**_ Kori said."Kori I do believe that is the first time you've ever spoken to me I always wondered what your voice sounded like." Ichigo said.

" _ **I didn't speak until now because I didn't have much that needed to be said."**_ Kori said.

"Fair enough." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You done daydreaming yet Ichigo?" Zaraki asked.

"Yeah sorry about that I was having a conversation with my Zanpaktou and I got a little to involved with it." Ichigo said

"That's quite alright Ichigo but I would suggest you pay attention." Zaraki said.

Ichigo's eyes glowed blue as he got into his fighting stance. He decided to start this fight of with a bang Ichigo banged kori on the ground and said "Sō menseki tōketsu"(AN: Total Area Freeze) the technique froze the battle field entirely including Zaraki which brought a smile to Ichigo's face. Ichigo promptly used the silver point at the end of the staff and struck Zaraki in the chest with such force that it not only shattered the ice shell around Zaraki and sent him flying into the tower behind him, it also shattered all the ice on the battlefield.

Ichigo walked up to Zaraki to check on him, his injuries weren't life threatening but he was unconscious. Yachiru walked up to Ichigo and asked "Is Kenny ok?" "Yes, he's just fine. The force of the strike cracked or broke almost all of his ribs but he's fine, although he will be in a lot of pain for a while." he told her. "That's okay Kenny's been through worse and come back from it, being hurt is better than being dead." Yachiru said. Ichigo chuckled, patted her head and said "That's true little one, now I suggest you take him some place to get checked out so he can rest." "Okay ichi" the little pink haired lieutenant said as she picked him up and disappeared.

"Ichigo!" Ganju shouted getting his attention.

"Yeah!" he responded.

"You beat Zaraki?" Ganju asked.

"Yeah I sent him packing but I doubt he'll be fighting for at least a week." Ichigo replied

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she gave him a warm embrace.

"I don't believe it you beat Zaraki Kenpachi without even trying" she said.

"How did you know that?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a front row seat to your fight, I'm so proud of you. But we have to go. You've got bankai training to do and not a lot of time in which to do it." she said.

"Why what's going on Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Central 46 changed Rukia's execution date, it's in five days and we have a lot of work to do." she said.

"Alright let's go." Ichigo said.

Yoruichi led them to a cave beneath Soukyoku hill were she and Kisuke would play as children and later trained as adults.

"Now then Ichigo bankai training takes 10 years of training even for the most talented, and before you say anything I am aware that we don't have that long so through and entirely different method I'm going to have you attain bankai in three days. This is training tool called Tenshintai it's used by the stealth force for bankai training and it is how you will obtain bankai." she said as she held up a doll.

" **Ichigo train with Kori and I for bankai but first Nejibana wishes to Materialize to say something to you."** Hollow Zangetsu said.

Just then Nejibana Materialized in front of Ichigo, Ganju, and Yoruichi.

" _ **Ichigo you said that I could leave and go back to the Shiba family if I chose to do so, well I have chosen to do just that but I do not want you to think that I do not want to be with you. I have decided to do this because I still have a very strong bond with a member of the Shiba family and I wish to be bonded with her. The look on your face tells me you already suspected this didn't you?"**_ She said.

"Yes Nejibana I did. I could tell by the large smile on your face when we met Kukaku, you loved her as much as your previous wielder didn't you?" Ichigo replied.

" _ **Yes Ichigo I do, don't get me wrong I love Ganju just as much however by bond with Kukaku is far stronger. When Kukaku was younger she was member of the 13 court guard squads more specifically squads 1,8. During an operation she was caught in a fight alone with a renegade soul reaper who's zanpaktou had a unique ability, it could destroy another soul reapers zanpaktou the minute it was released and in that fight her zanpaktou Rai Megami(AN: Thunder Goddess) was destroyed all that's left is that blade she carries with her. Even the properties that make up asauchi's were stripped from the blade. If that wasn't bad enough to add insult to injury the bastard cut off her arm and destroyed it as well with kido, after that her carrier as a soul reaper was over."**_ Nejibana explained.

"You need not explain your decision any further Nejibana. I will gladly transfer you to Kukaku as soon as all this nonsense is cleared up." Ichigo said.

"Why not right now." Kukaku said as she, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad stepped out from behind the rock face. Ichigo noticed right off that Kukaku was carrying an asauchi and her arm was healed. He immediately walked up to Orihime and gave her a warm embrace and fiery kiss.

"Alright Nejibana you already have my permission so do what you need to, however Kukaku before you do anything you should know that during my intermittent training here in soul society I have been funneling a small portion of my energy into Nejibana so be warned she will be stronger than you remember so don't be surprised." Ichigo said. Kukaku nodded and said "Good maybe the bastard that took my arm and those like him will think twice before challenging me in the future." Nejibana walked around behind Kukaku and asked her if she trusted her and if she would accept her completely and Kukaku answered yes to both. Nejibana then ran Kukaku through with her blade the minute she did this we all heard Kukaku speak Nejibana's release command "Surge Waters and Heaven, Nejibana!" the minute she was released the asauchi in Kukaku's hand changed and we got a glimpse of the true form of Nejibana's blade, it was a long blue staff in the form of a trident. Afterward we all congratulated Kukaku and Nejibana and then Tatsuki, Orihime and I all began our bankai training. It turned out that we were all a great deal closer to Bankai than we thought. Ichigo was closer to bankai than he thought but so was Kukaku with Nejibana in fact Nejibana gave Kukaku her bankai the moment she was released. Ichigo mastered Zangetsu's Bankai with in a day and Kori's 2 days later. Kukaku also mastered Nejibana's Shikai and Bankai within a day and a half. Orihime and Tatsuki mastered bankai three days after Ichigo mastered Zangetsu's and they all made to the execution right on time.

 **EXECUTION GROUNDS**

Just as the Soukyoku was about to pierce Rukia's chest Ichigo appeared between it and her. A few seconds after Soukyoku made contact with Zangetsu there was a massive explosion. Everyone looked up were the Soukyoku was supposed to be and saw nothing except Ichigo and the smoking blade of Zangetsu. It turns out that the Soukyoku had used Zangetsu as a medium to gain access to Ichigo's soul for she had chosen him as her master but not because she saw something in him, it was because her sister had held Ichigo in place so she could. Her sister was none other then Kori no Ryu Ichigo's own ice type zanpaktou. The Soukyoku or Kikoo as Ichigo was about to find out didn't want to be the execution tool of the soul society any more she wanted to be with her sister.

Ichigo turned back to look at Rukia and said "It's been a while hasn't?" "You fool I told you I didn't want you coming after me I told I'd never forgive you if you did!" Rukia shouted.

"Yeah whatever. You're getting rescued whether you like or not from now on all your opinions are rejected!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's no way to rescue somebody! What kind of tyrannical asshole rescue's someone like that?! The rescuer isn't supposed to disregard the opinions of the person being rescued!" Rukia screamed

"Oh shut it your the damsel in distress and your supposed to be all 'My hero's here to save me'" Ichigo said

"Save me my ass, I am no damsel in distress!" Rukia yelled

"Are you done boy?" The old man down below asked.

"I haven't even started yet." Ichigo said as he fired off a low powered getsuga tenshou directly in front of the old man.

The old man drew his sword and Ichigo said "Don't bother old man my business right now is with Byakuya Kuchiki, but I'll be more than happy to take you on later in fact after I kick his ass you can consider yourself next." The old captain bristled at this as no one had ever spoken to him like that.

" _This young man is either very strong or very stupid."_ _The old captain thought._

"I see Kikoo found herself a wielder." The old captain said

" _ **Ichigo thank you for letting**_ _ **my sister**_ _ **in I haven't seen**_ _ **her**_ _ **in ages." Kori said.**_

"Your welcome kori I hope you'll tell her about me and make introductions later." Ichigo replied which Kori gave him a big dumb grin as if to say "Duh!"

"I guess you could say Kikoo found a new wielder old man she wanted to be with her sister after all!" Ichigo exclaimed

The old man's eyes went wide at this. "You mean Kikoo has a sister blade?!" The old captain asked.

Ichigo nodded and said "Yes I wielded her when I defeated Kenpachi." Everyone was shocked by the young mans admission.

Just then a large commotion was heard and everyone turned to see that Renji was the cause.

"Rukia!" he shouted. "Renji, I'm so glad your alive!" Rukia Replied

"Hey pineapple you finally showed up I was beginning to wonder. Here catch!" Ichigo yelled as he threw Rukia down to Renji.

"Ichigo you Bastard/lunatic!" Renji and Rukia yelled together. "What would you have done if I'd dropped her you moron?!" Renji yelled.

"I would've killed you!" Ichigo replied with a kidding smirk. "Now get out here, take her away from here that's your job now and don't let her go even if it kills you!" Ichigo yelled down to Renji.

Little did Ichigo know that Soifon and Yoruichi's parents had already talked to the head captain about what had transpired at the manor privately, and he wasn't surprised in fact he had suspected something along those lines but with Central 46 blocking his investigation attempts all these years he couldn't do anything. He also knew that the young man standing before them all was the son of Isshin Shiba but he chose to keep that bit of information to himself for the time being.

Renji turned to run and Soifon took this opportunity to play her hand "All lieutenants after them!" she ordered.

And Ichigo took off after the Lieutenants and a few seconds later appearing in front of them "Out of the way" Lieutenant Omaeda of the 2nd squad ordered before releasing his zanpaktou "Crush, Gegetsuburi" and Ichigo Promptly did just that by putting his fist through the zanpaktou and into Omaeda's stomach, the other lieutenants released their blades as well and quickly received an opened palm thrust to the gut and chin respectively instantly knocking them out just in time for Ichigo to turn around grab his blade and block a strike from Captain Kuchiki.

"I can see through your moves Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said

To Be Continued…..

Okay that's Chapter 5 the final part of the "Into the Lions Den Arc" will be coming next.

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but my Grand Mother isn't doing so well health wise. We just found out that she has a major blood clot in her lower right leg and is facing an amputation of said leg above the knee so my thoughts have been with her as of late. I also wanted to make sure I got this chapter done just right. Writing this chapter has been a great stress reliever as it has helped me to relax and take my mind off the troubles that my family is facing right now.

I would also like to make a few more announcements. One-I want to thank StringDman for being my beta thanks a lot man I really appreciate it. Two-StringDman is currently writing three really great fic's that are personal favorites of mine called "Ichigo's new zanpakuto's", "Ichigo vs. Soul Society", and "Ichigo's New Mom" I encourage anyone that has never read his work to go to his profile and check them out. Three-there is a crossover fic by RHDTHING called "The Crowned Prince and the Crimson Princess" in my opinion it is really good, one of the better High school DxD/Bleach Crossovers that I personally have come across so check it out.

As always R&R and no flames. Once again thanks for reading.

Fanficlover2017


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _ **Zanpaktou/Quincy Zangetsu**_

speaking

 _Thought_

Chapter Six: Into the lions den part 4: Final Fight and Traitors Revealed

"I can see through your moves Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said

"Why did you come here boy?" Byakuya said

"I came to save a friend of mine that you plan to execute for doing nothing wrong, she also happens to be your sister." Ichigo said. "Speaking of whom why won't you lift a finger to save her she's your little sister, protecting her is your job after all."

"Ridiculous, feelings for loved ones. I never had such feelings to begin with." Byakuya said

Ichigo couldn't understand what he was hearing, the selfishness coming from this man's mouth was appalling to him.

"I guess you were never really worthy of her or Hisana-san." Ichigo spat back which seriously pissed off the man in front of him even though he didn't show it.

"It seems further talk will be fruitless, lets go." Byakuya said as his reiatsu began to rise and the clash of titans began.

The other captains still on the hill just stood and watched the battle until Byakuya had enough and decided to end it quickly.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura." the squad 6 captain said as he sent his attack straight at Ichigo.

The captains saw nothing but a bright blue flash and then saw that all of Byakuya's senbon blades were knocked from the sky and their colleague was bleeding.

"I will tell you now Byakuya Kuchiki If you don't use your bankai you will have zero chance against me." Ichigo declared much to the surprise of the other captains.

"Flotsam like you are a thousand years to early to die by my bankai." the captain said

"That's to bad I was really hoping to get a real workout from this, but oh well." Ichigo said

"You speak as though you have attained bankai already." the captain said.

"That's right." Ichigo replied as he disappeared and reappeared effortlessly getting inside the captains guard, Byakuya had but seconds to raise his shikai to block the strike of Ichigo's blade, only to be sent back 100 yards from the impact while Ichigo just stood there with an evil grin on his face. This shocked the other captains who just disappeared to go to their own battles. "Do you get it now Byakuya? I suggest you use your bankai otherwise well I'm sure you get my meaning." Ichigo said

"Very well boy, but after I kill you I will once again track down Rukia and my worthless Lieutenant and execute them both." the captain said

"You're gonna kill me, and then kill your own sister, MY ASS YOU ARE!" Ichigo exclaimed "My power exists to keep narrow minded piss ants like you from doing selfish things like that, so after I kick your ass I will drop what's left of you in front of Rukia and Renji and make you beg for their forgiveness." he said

This statement agitated the captain even further. The glaring lack of respect the boy showed him was infuriating. Byakuya just glared at the boy with anger and hatred in his eyes dropped his sword blade first as it disappeared into the ground and said "Bankai, Senbonsakura Kageoshi" as two rows of fifty huge swords arose from the ground and then immediately scattered into millions of pink flower petal like senbon blades that came down on Ichigo leaving him cut up and bleeding in the crater left by the attack.

"Tough talk is all you are boy, what happened to your bravado? Your talk of having bankai is nothing more than a joke. A ryoka like you having bankai, the thought of it not only tramples upon the pride of the Gotei 13, but also makes me sick." Byakuya spat venomously.

"Well then get ready to empty your stomach you arrogant old man cause here it comes, by the way when did I ever say that I only had one bankai"? Ichigo spat in return

"AHHH!" Ichigo screamed as his reiatsu increased dramatically

" _What is going here no mere ryoka could ever achieve bankai? Its inconceivable that he could have. The amount of energy he is releasing is also not possible for a mere human to generate, none of this makes any sense. Bankai is the pinnacle of soul reaper combat, those said to be able to achieve it only come along once maybe twice in a generation yet this boy claims to possess two, but I do not see another blade aside from the one he is using."_ Byakuya thought

Just as he was wrapping up his internal monologue Ichigo had finished building up his energy and yelled "BANKAI!"

Byakuya was engulfed in a blast of energy from his opponents blade and a large tornado of dirt and debris arose from the ground to meat the sky. When everything calmed down all that was left was the boy, an energy wave pulsed the boy's blade and blew away all the dirt that had been kicked up. Ichigo stood there and said "Tensa Zangetsu". Byakuya noticed instantly that his appearance had changed as did his blade.

Ichigo's shihakusho had changed, now it was a long coat with three tails in the back, the front was open with a white undershirt and three X's going down the front, his arms were completely covered now with white bone like coverings on his forearms with black underneath white palms, and the backs of his hands were covered black. His blade was the most dramatic change it was completely black, and now the size of an odachi about 66 inches, the guard had four nasty looking protrusions forming what looked like a swastika, and the blade itself had a small hollow opening in the middle from the guard to about sixteen inches into the blade, the blade also had an upward curve on the primary cutting edge and an inward curve on the secondary cutting edge that started at the tip and went halfway down the spine with several sharp ridges in the middle. The hilt also had a long chain about two thirds the length of the blade and was attached to his arm. ( **AN: Fullbringer arc Bankai style** )

When Byakuya saw it he was pissed as he thought the boy was mocking him as no shinigami ever had a bankai that small but he couldn't deny the power and the sheer density of the reiatsu the boy was emitting. It feel raw and oppressive.

"I can see that you have quite a fondness trampling upon our pride it doesn't matter if its the bankai or the execution. What you have there is not a bankai, no bankai is or ever has been that small." Byakuya said

"That pride thing that you all seem to be so proud of seems to be linked with killing Rukia and Renji so yeah I'll trample all over that shit if that's what it takes for you to take your head out of your ass." Ichigo said.

"Very well Ichigo Kurosaki I shall carve into your body the lesson of what price is paid for soiling another's pride." Byakuya said.

The captain initiated his attack and sent all his blades towards the upstart brat in front of him when Ichigo just disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later with the tip of his blade pointed at Byakuya's throat. He was confused when Ichigo backed away.

"Boy you could have ended then why did you back away?" Byakuya asked

"After everything you've done to your sister I want you to suffer, and the best way to accomplish that is for you to live with the fact that a sixteen year old boy kicked your ass." Ichigo replied

Ichigo kept chipping away at the captain's tolerance and self control until he finally just exploded.

"Very well boy! We shall see which one of us is the victor!" the captain spat.

Byakuya sent his blades at Ichigo once more only for Ichigo to dodge and use his speed to create clones of himself all around Byakuya. _"What is this speed of his, Senbonsakura can not keep up?"_ Byakuya thought. "What's the matter old man having trouble keeping up here maybe this will make things easier for you." Ichigo said and just disappeared. Byakuya was looking around and saw nothing until he heard a voice say "You honestly didn't think that a student of Yoruichi Shihoin would be caught off guard by your pathetic technique did you." Ichigo was moving so fast that anyone other than Yoruichi would be unable to follow his movements. "Come out and face me boy!" Byakuya screamed.

"As you wish." Ichigo said as he appeared in front the irate captain.

"You should pay attention Ichigo Kurosaki, you are the second person to see the true form of my bankai, you will not be leaving here alive." Byakuya said.

"Why thank you asshole, I'll be sure to remember that." Ichigo said.

Byakuya suddenly got a murderous grin of his face and said "Senkei, Senbonsakura Kageoshi"

The fight between the to shunpo masters began in earnest Ichigo got a suggestion from the hollow side of Zangetsu "Ichigo throw three getsuga tensho's at him simultaneously, get in behind him and launch one point blank." Ichigo did as his zanpaktou suggested and watched as his opponent stumbled back bleeding heavily. Byakuya then asked the boy a question "Ichigo Kurosaki why do care so much about my sister?" "Let me ask you a similar question. Why won't you save your own sister?" Ichigo asked. "Defeat me and I will answer your question." Byakuya said

Just then all the blades around them began to coalesce into the blade in Byakuya's hand "Senbonsakura Kageoshi, Shukei, Hukutenken" Byakuya said as large white wings and a halo made of pure white enery sprung forth.

"Wow, that's pretty cool Byakuya I guess I'll have to show you one of my techniques now. Tensa Zangetsu, Kuroi tsuki no akuma no tsubasa." Ichigo said as his hair turned black his eyes turned blood red and two enormous black wings appeared on his back. ( **AN: Kuroi tsuki no akuma no tsubasa means black moon devil wings)** "Shall we begin Byakuya Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked

The two combatants charged each other and there was a massive explosion, when it was over the only one of them still standing was Ichigo. Byakuya lay in a defeated heap on the ground alive but defeated none the less. "Ichigo Kurosaki I told I would answer your question if you defeated me. The reason why I would go after my sister is because of the law. I am the head of the Kuchiki Clan one of the four great noble families in the soul society and if we do not follow the law how can we expect others to?" he stated finishing his explanation

"The law you would watch your sister get executed because of the law. Were my family and friends are concerned I would fight the law." Ichigo said. Byakuya just looked at him and thought _"so this boy was never my enemy to begin with he was fighting the laws of Soul Society itself."_ "Ichigo Kurosaki the battle is yours my blade was shattered by your heart, I will no longer go after Rukia you have accomplished your goal." Byakuya said as he vanished

"AH YEAH!" Ichigo screamed before sealing his zanpaktou and collapsing, his head meeting Orihime's in the process. As his head was resting on Tatsuki's lap while Orihime treated his wounds and replenished his energy he knew that Rukia would be safe now, he had defeated his opponent and Aizen was dead or so he thought.

After his wounds were healed, he and his friends found their way down Soukyoku hill and were greeted by none other then Yoruichi, Head Captain Yamamoto, and Captains Soifon, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

"Ichigo! Oh you did so good I'm so proud of you." Yoruichi said as she gave him a kiss in front of the other captains. "Indeed young man your combat skills are quite advanced." the head captain said as Ichigo began to draw his blade. "That will not be necessary young man as I have no intention of harming you, after seeing your fight with Captain Kuchiki the two of us fighting would inflict more damage on the seireitei than is needed." Yamamoto said.

As he took his hands off his blade a familiar reiatsu appeared atop the hill and Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Ichigo asked "Who are you referring to Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku asked.

"Renji and Rukia aren't supposed to be here unless." Ichigo's eye's went wide at the three unknown reiatsu signatures atop the hill. He could feel Rukia's waning but it suddenly stabilized Just then an announcement sounded that justified Ichigo's behavior.

"ATTENTION!, ATTENTION! This is the lieutenant Issane Kotetsu of squad 4 we have just discovered evidence that Souske Aizen, Tousen Kaname, and Gin Ichimaru are traitors. Aizen murdered all of Central 46 and has been manipulating all orders given by them. In addition lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hitsugiya are in critical condition after Aizen himself attempted to kill them. Everything I've just told you is true as is was discovered by Captain Unohana and myself. Captain Unohana is requesting that all able bodied squads mobilize and apprehend the traitors."

Just then another reiatsu appeared that Ichigo did not recognize and a loud crash was heard above.

"I'm going to kill you Aizen." Captain Komamura said

"Don't start fights you can't finish Sajin-Kun" Aizen said as he cast a Hado on the wolf faced captain

"Hado #90, Kurohitsugi" Aizen said as Komamura collapsed in a bloody mess.

" _Hm...a nineties level hado without the incantation and that's all the power it had" Aizen thought_

"Woo!.. Captain Aizen scary, scary, a nineties level hado without the incantation when did you learn to do that?" Gin asked "Don't worry about it Gin, I screwed up anyway." Aizen replied "Now that we have what we came for kill this trash." he said holding Rukia up by the restriction collar around her neck.

As gin released his blade he found that he didn't hit his intended target but her brother instead, as he pulled his blade out, Byakuya started bleeding profusely.

Aizen turned his attention to Renji only for his blade to be halted by the pitch black blade of Ichigo's bankai. The next thing Ichigo saw was the remaining captain's and lieutenant's showing up on the hill. While Yoruichi and Soifon had Aizen immobilized Orihime, Tatsuki, and Kukaku were standing beside Ichigo blades at the ready.

"It's over Aizen." Yoruichi said

"If you move a single inch I'll cut off your head Aizen." Soifon said only to have Aizen smirk.

"What's so funny Aizen?" Yoruichi asked

"Nothing I was just thinking that it is time I left." Aizen said as the sky above him opened up.

"Soifon move!" Yoruichi yelled. The both of them barely moving when a barrier came down around Aizen, Gin, and Tousen.

"Sorry Ran-Chan, you were a good lay, and it was fun while it lasted but this is goodbye." Gin said.

"Tousen I thought the path you walked was the same as mine the path of peace and justice!" Komamura shouted. "I walk the true path of justice the path of least bloodshed is the path that Aizen walks and the only path my eyes can see. Farewell Komamura." Tousen said

"Farewell, Ryoka boy I did enjoy our time together however short it was, but fear not I shall return to collect you." Aizen said

"The hell you will! If you come near me or anyone I care about I will make good on Soifon's threat and relieve you of your head." Ichigo exclaimed as he released his reiatsu and killing intent on the execution grounds, something that did not go UN-noticed by everyone there including Aizen who just gave him a passing snort and then vanished.

"Ichigo-kun that's an interesting bankai you've got there." Kyoraku said.

"Indeed it is. I have never seen one that small before." the head captain "Captains meeting in one hour"

To Be Continued…

And that's Chapter six of Cats, Bees, and Souls Rewrite. Like always R&R but no flames please as they will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _ **Zanpaktou/Quincy Zangetsu**_

speaking

 _Thought_

Chapter Seven: Revelations and Family Heritage Revealed

 **Inside the Garuganta**

"Captain Aizen. What are you going to do now that you've got the hogyoku?" Gin asked

"The first thing I'm going to do in Hueco Mundo is build my army and then I'm going after that boy and force him to join my army." Aizen said

"I wouldn't attempt it if I were you Aizen-sama." Kaname said

"Oh, and why is that?" Aizen asked

"I don't know if you sensed it or not Aizen-sama but that boy was suppressing a good deal of his energy when he attacked you. If I had to guess I'd say he was suppressing at least 60% of his maximum, if the two of you fight one or both of you will die." Kaname said

"Well if he won't join us willingly I will hold his friends and family hostage if that is what it takes." Aizen said

 **Karakura Town inside the Arisawa residence**

"Shina come on we gotta go." Isshin said

"Alright Isshin, alright. I am just as excited about seeing my family and going back to Soul Society as you are." Shina said "What do you think Ichigo-kun will say when you finally tell him the truth?" she asked.

"To be honest he'll probably kick my ass, or at the very least if he doesn't Kukaku will and you know how she can be." Isshin replied "Do have everything important packed and ready to go? We probably won't be coming back until after Aizen is dealt with if at all." He said.

"Yes Isshin, Tatsuki and I lived a pretty Spartan life style, even more so after that bastard Aizen killed her father." Shina said

"What about your niece are her things packed and ready?" Isshin asked.

"Yes Isshin, Orihime's things are packed and already at Kisuke's ready for transport." she said

"Good now let's go we all need to be gone by the time Aizen hit's Hueco Mundo, or he will attempt to use us against Ichigo and that is something I will not allow." Isshin said

"Kisuke!, Tessai! you here? "How soon can we get out of here?" Isshin yelled.

"Yeah, Isshin we're here!" Kisuke Said. "Your daughters, Tessai, the visoreds and I are just waiting on our transportation to get here!" Kisuke exclaimed

"Shina what do think Tatsuki and Orihime will do when you tell them the truth?" Isshin asked

"Well, Tatsuki will probably never talk to me again, and Orihime will probably avoid me all together, but they will both have to come to terms with the fact that I did what I did to protect them as is my right as their mother and aunt." She said. "However, you have far more to worry about than I do Isshin, you kept the truth about Masaki's Death from Ichigo for seven years and caused that brave young man a great deal of pain in the process and by association his sisters as well who had to watch what there Onii-Chan was going through helplessly, I shutter think of the punishment that awaits you."

"I know Shina, I know. I will be lucky if all he does is punch me in the face." Isshin replied

"Boss, our ride is here." Tessai said

"Hikufune-Chan, So good to see you after so long." Kisuke said as he walked up and gave her a hug which she returned. "Indeed it is." She said as she also gave him a kiss.

"Hey Baldy, get away from my mom!" Hiyori yelled as she dropped kicked Kisuke out of the way and gave her surrogate mother a terry eyed embrace which was returned.

"It's good to see you Hiyori-Chan." Hikufune said

"It's good to see you too, Okaa-San." Hiyori said (AN: Okaa-San means mother or mom as Hiyori thinks of Hikufune as a surrogate mother, a least in my story)

"Okay everyone let's go. I will drop all of you off at Shihoin Manor before going back to the Royal Dimension." Hikufune said as she opened the Choukaimon and off they went. (AN: Choukaimon means super portal)

The Choukaimon had just closed when one of Aizen's Espada showed up in Karakura Town looking for Ichigo's friends and family at least the ones that Aizen knew about and found no one. Isshin and the others had just barely made it.

 **Back in Hueco Mundo**

"Aizen-sama, I have returned from Karakura Town and I found none of the people you spoke off, the only thing I did find was this note on the door of the Kisuke Urahara's shop addressed to you." an arrancar said. "Thank you Circee you may go." He replied "Yes, Sir." she replied

 _"Dear arrogant little boy -_

 _You honestly thought you were one step ahead of us. I along with the rest Ichigo's friends and loved one's are someplace that you will never reach. It really is a shame that you wasted your potential being such a selfish prick but I guess that's all anyone should expect from a narrow minded little coward like you. By the way before you go thinking of using Ichigo for your sick and twisted plans, by order of the soul king both the dangai and the soul society have been closed off to all but officially recognized soul reapers of which you and your fellow traitors are no longer good luck getting to him._

 _Bye-Bye, Kisuke Urahara_

"DAMN YOU KISUKE URAHARA!" Aizen screamed.

Outside the Throne room of Las Noches Gin Ichimaru was standing there with an evil grin on his face when he heard Aizen throwing a tantrum.

 **Back in the Soul Society at Shihoin Manor**

"Okay Isshin this is as far as I'm prepared to go I have to get back." Hikufune said

"I understand Kirio, Give the soul king my regards and tell him thanks." Isshin said

"I will, and you two Hiyori-Chan and Kisuke-Kun I will see later." Kirio said as she gave Hiyori a hug and Kisuke a warm embrace and a fiery kiss. (AN: I decided to pair Kisuke and Hikufune in this story because of their scientific background I thought they made a good match.)

"Isshin is that you?" Akemi and Azami asked. "Akemi and Azami, how are my two old friends doing!" Isshin asked giving them each a firm embrace. "I missed you guys." He said

"We missed you as well Isshin. You know our daughter has told us a great deal about your son, she also had us void her prior engagement so she could marry young Ichigo I hope this is alright." Akemi said

"In truth, I had a feeling this would happen and it doesn't bother me one bit. However once Ichigo finds out that I kept the truth about his mother's death from him I'll probably be spending the wedding in the squad 4 medical ward." Isshin said

"Is it that bad?" Azami asked

"Yes, but Ichigo needs to know as well as Aizen's connection to it." Isshin said

"You mean that bastard Aizen is connected to your wife's death?" Akemi asked

"Yes. I'm afraid so, but he has to know the truth as I have kept it from him for long enough." Isshin said

"What happened Isshin?" Azami asked

Isshin just shook his head and said "As much as I want to tell the both of you Ichigo needs to hear it first."

"Well the 4th is having a barbeque why not tell him there. Besides there are some soul reapers that are calling for his blood for invading the Soul Society the way he did regardless of how helpful it was they want to make an example of him. I think telling him that he is from the Shiba Clan will go a long way towards shutting those ignorant fools up." Azami said

"When is the party?" Isshin asked

"In forty-five minutes." Akemi said

"I guess we all had better start making our way over there." Isshin said as he the visoreds, his two daughters, and the Shihoin's started making their way over to the 4th.

 **Squad 4 exam room with Ichigo and Unohana**

"So Captain Unohana am I okay? Is there anything keeping me from going home later?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yes Ichigo-kun you're more than okay. In fact Rangiku, Rukia, and I were very much hoping you would stay in the Soul Society. Lady Yoruichi told the three of us about the arrangement that she and those other two lovely young ladies have with you and the three of us were wondering if you would let us in on it as well." Unohana said as she pulled Ichigo to his feet and gave him a kiss filled with all the love and passion she could muster.

"I don't see why not. I can see that you and Rukia are extremely beautiful women, but I've never met this Rangiku person." he said.

"I guess I can introduce you." Unohana said as she went over to open the door and in came both Rukia and Rangiku.

Rangiku quickly walked over to him and floored him with a searing hot kiss. Ichigo returned the kiss and she enjoyed it so much that like Unohana she could feel herself getting wet she broke the kiss so she and Ichigo could breathe and Rukia took her turn, the feeling she got was the same as the other two. Rukia backed away and said "Wow, I never felt this good from just a kiss before, it's the best kiss I ever had even when Renji and I were dating 20 years ago I had never had one this good." Rukia said

"Wait a minute you and pineapple head were an item?" Ichigo asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem between us?" Rukia asked.

"Not at all, I just didn't think that with his arrogant behavior he could ever get a girlfriend." Ichigo said.

"Well his arrogant behavior isn't the only reason we broke up. He was also very possessive and jealous. If another guy came over and just talked to me for any reason he got very jealous and possessive almost to the point of being controlling that and his performance issues. He never could make me cum even though all we ever did was oral and anal sex and used sex toys in my pussy he never could make me cum I always faked it and his kissing was sloppy like a dog slobbering all over my face. That isn't the worst of it though, one night we were at party hosted by the 13th division and this guy who was a friend of mine came up and gave me a hug needless to say Renji didn't like it because he knew that the other guy knew I was too good for him, after that Renji started a brawl and beat the man to within an inch of his life. I ended it with Renji then and there and until recently I wasn't even talking to him. I think his involvement in my rescue was his way of trying to win me back, but I told him this didn't change anything and all we would ever be was friends he didn't take it well. I hope we won't have those problems." Rukia said.

"Well as far as being possessive, jealous and controlling goes, no we won't have those problems. I may be very protective of my friends and loved ones but never controlling your life is yours to live not mine, but I don't like to share so if we do this we go all the way. As far performance issues are concerned..." he paused and motioned for them to come and said in low husky voice that sent shivers down their spines "Ask Yoruichi, Orihime, and Tatsuki if I have performance issues I am sure they will tell you no."

"Now then ladies if you will excuse me I promised Yoruichi that I would meet her for tea and then go to the Captain's meeting later." Ichigo said as he flashed away.

Rukia and the others laid back on the bed after that exchange. Rukia then stuck her hand down her panties and lightly touched the folds of her delicate pink flower, she pulled her hand out noticed it was dripping wet and said to the other two ladies in the room "Ladies I don't know if it was the was the kiss or his last statement but my panties are soaking wet I think Ichigo made me cum." Unohana and Rangiku checked themselves and realized they were in the same boat then Unohana said "Ladies if he can give us this much pleasure just from a kiss or conversation we might as well just go ahead and marry the young man and get it over with." "Okay. Let's do it then." they all said in unison. Little did they know that a very jealous Soifon was listening to their conversation wishing she had experienced what they had.

 **Rukon District**

"Ichigo over here!" Yoruichi exclaimed as she was waiting for him with Orihime, Tatsuki, and her parents.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted as she Tatsuki, and Yoruichi and Yoruichi's mother Azami each gave Ichigo a hug and Akemi her father gave him a very firm hand shake which Ichigo returned which impressed Akemi a great deal.

"Ichigo my boy, my wife and I can tell just how much our daughter loves you which is why we and the elders of our clan have approved you as a suitor to marry her." Akemi said

"I don't have a problem with that but what about Orihime, Tatsuki and the others?" Ichigo asked

"Others what others?" Yoruichi asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on Yoru-chan you know what others. Unohana, Rukia and Rangiku." Ichigo said "Or did you forget having a conversation with Unohana about our arrangement?" he asked.

"Oh those others, yeah they can join to." Yoruichi said with a now very sheepish grin on her face. "I believe that Orihime, Tatsuki and I told you already that you can have as many lovers as you want as long as we're included."

"Does that include me to?" Azami asked grinning from ear to ear.

"What! Mother! You already have a man, now Ichigo is ours not yours." Yoruichi said sticking out her tongue as the argument started.

"Ichigo let's take a walk while they bicker." Akemi said

"Is it always like that between those two?" Ichigo asked.

" Chuckling Akemi said "Yes, unfortunately Azami likes to tease all of our children even the other captains, she gets a kick out of it." He said. "Where do you think Yoruichi gets it from?"

"I can already see what my marriage to her is going to be like, teasing 24/7." Ichigo said

"Does that bother you Ichigo?" Akemi asked.

"Are you kidding? With all the teasing that Yoruichi and Urahara put me through I'm used to it by now." Ichigo said. Only to get a laugh from Akemi in response.

"While Yoruichi, Orihime, and Tatsuki were talking to her mother Unohana, Rukia, Rangiku and Soifon showed up.

"Hello, Ladies did you have a chance to talk to Ichigo about the arrangement?" Yoruichi asked.

"We did, however Soifon didn't make it time to experience what we did." Unohana said

"Oh. And what was that?" Orihime asked

"Well let's just say that after our conversation and only kissing him once the three of us had to shall we say had to change our panties before coming here." Rukia said

"And how was it?" Tatsuki asked.

"It was heavenly. I've never felt anything like that before, not even Gin was that good." Rangiku said fanning her face with her hand.

"You know why it was that good even without penetration?" Yoruichi asked "Because Ichigo has such mastery over his reiryoku that he can exert it with just the right amount of force to lightly stimulate your g-spot to cause you to have an orgasm." she said

" I didn't know that was possible." Unohana said.

"Neither did he until I showed him how." Yoruichi said "It was necessary at first due to his size. Having an orgasm first made penetration easier on us during sex, he's fucking huge and it isn't length I'm referring to."

"How big is he Yoruichi?" Rangiku asked

"Well in terms of length he's about eight inches. But his girth is almost two inches when fully engorged, of course he finally learned to control it so it sticking it in doesn't feel like getting rammed with a bulldozer anymore. Rukia with you and Soifon you would need that extra lubrication regardless because of your petite size until you got used to it but for Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku, Unohana, and I it probably wouldn't be that much of an issue." Yoruichi said

"Is that right so you dump me all so you can fuck some pathetic piece of commoner trash!" a voice shouted from behind.

"Naoko!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Come Yoruichi we're leaving you are mine and I will have what's mine NOW!" Naoko shouted making a scene. "SHUNKO!" Yoruichi yelled causing a giant kido lightning bolt to destroy a ten foot space between the two. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you had your chance with me 110 years ago but I caught you sleeping with 2 other woman and in my bed no less. I haven't been yours for over a hundred years so deal with it you never cared about me all you wanted me for was my name and nothing more you never loved me." Yoruichi said.

 _Moments earlier_

Ichigo and Akemi were sitting have a nice conversation when they noticed a large lightning bolt screamed toward the ground.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted as flashed back to his beautiful flash goddess as fast as he could go.

 **Back with Yoruichi**

Naoko continued to get closer to force himself on Yoruichi but she wasn't having any of it, just then in a blur Naoko was kicked away from Yoruichi and into another building across the street.

Yoruichi as well as everyone else was confused until they saw Ichigo standing there seemingly from out of nowhere.

Ichigo walked up to Yoruichi caressing her face with his hand and asked "I saw your shunko, are you alright?" "I'm fine Ichigo, my former Fiancé seems to have taken issue with the fact he and I are no longer engaged, he is under the delusional belief that I am his property." she said as she gently leaned her face into Ichigo's caressing touch.

The next person that shows up is Kukaku.

"Where did you come from Kukaku?" Yoruichi asked

"I was down the street getting something to eat, when I saw the flash of your shunko I came running." she said. "What happened?" she asked.

"Naoko, that's what." Yoruichi replied

"Is that dipshit is still around?" she asked incredulously "he has a lot of nerve showing his face after her cheated on you and in your own bed to." Kukaku said

"Yoruichi who is this prick exactly?" Ichigo asked

"Well Ichigo, this idiots name is Naoko Kobayashi. He is a member of a low level noble family the Kobayashi Clan. Long before you were even born he was my Fiancé. The marriage was arranged by his elders and mine that is until I found out that he only wanted to marry me because of my name to give his family greater political power. However, that wasn't all I found out later on that he only wanted to use the power and political influence he would gain to take over my family and exile me, I also found him sleeping with two cheap whores in my bed. After that I started to little by little remove the power of Shihoin Clan elders and vest it within myself as well as my parents so that when the time came I could void the engagement and get his families noble status revoked if necessary." Yoruichi said.

"What do you want to do Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked

"That is your decision Ichigo as he has come to fight you for my hand, how he is dealt with is entirely up to you Ichigo." she said.

"Very well, I guess I'll show all of you something no one has seen yet." Ichigo said as he drew Kori no Ryu from her sheathe.

"Bankai! Freeze, Kōtei no seiren no Kori no Ryū." he said as he released Kori no Ryu's bankai for the first time since he obtained it. Everyone around Ichigo could tell that his reiatsu in that form was amazing and for higher than what should have been possible until it just decreased inexplicably. (AN: Kōtei no seiren no Kori no Ryū is translated as Imperial blue lotus ice dragon)

"Ichigo-kun why aren't you releasing your full power?" Azami asked.

"Well I don't really want to kill all of the innocent citizens of the Rukon District that would kind of piss off the Head Captain who we have to go see in about 10 Minutes" Ichigo said.

Just then out of nowhere three captains appeared. Captains Komamura, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. They saw someone standing there that they didn't recognize. "Who are?" Captain Komamura said as he drew his blade.

"I apologize Captain Komamura you don't recognize me in this form." Ichigo said as he turned around.

"Ichigo-kun what happened to you?" Ukitake said somewhat shocked.

"Well this Kobayashi clansmen tried to stick his nose where it didn't belong and started a fight with me for Yoruichi's hand, and well I wanted to show him that no matter what he tries he's already lost." Ichigo said.

"I don't think that's what he was referring to Ichigo." Rukia said

"Oh you mean this." Ichigo said pointing to the released form of the Zanpaktou in his hand.

"This is the bankai form of my Zanpaktou Kori no Ryu her name is Kōtei no seiren no Kori no Ryū." Ichigo said.

"I must say it's quite impressive Ichigo-kun." Kyoraku said. "What can she do?"

"I hope you understand Captain Kyoraku that there are some things I will not discuss but I will tell you two things 1. that she is the most powerful ice type Zanpaktou around and 2. that she can control the temperature and air pressure within a fifteen mile radius of my body and do so effortlessly and automatically without a word from me. I guess you could say it's something of an automatic defense mechanism." Ichigo said.

Just then Naoko got tired of being ignored and lunged at Ichigo. "Die you commoner trash." He said.

Just as he got close enough to jam his blade through Ichigo's heart what everyone thought was a long jacket like his other bankai was actually a pair of blue colored dragon wings that batted Naoko away like a rag doll. Everyone could see what Ichigo meant by automatic defense, but that's not all everyone saw. They finally got a true look at his bankai's release. His hair and eyes turned blue and his hair stopped at his lower back. His entire body was covered in blue colored dragon scales revealing to all the woman there his heavily defined muscular body and six pack abs.

The blade in his hand was very unusual to say the least, it was blue in its entirety. The hilt was blue with a blue chain that had a clawed dragons hand at the end of the chain, the guard was a blue dragons head with its mouth agape and a blue blade coming out of the dragons mouth. The blade itself was about 47 inches long and the cold coming off of it was enough to freeze anyone foolish enough to get close solid within a few seconds.

"Naoko I will give you and your two foolish friends a choice, you can either leave and never bother me, my loved ones or their families again or I can turn the three of you into the Soul Society's largest living popsicle it's your choice." Ichigo said

"I'd rather kill you and take back what's mine!" Naoko said

"Alright. Yoruichi you and everyone else saw that I tried to give him a choice." Ichigo said.

"Indeed we did now finish up so get to the captains meeting on time. Just being in his presence again is making me sick." Yoruichi said.

"You heard her Naoko, lets finish this." Ichigo said

"Ahh!" Naoko screamed as he and his friends lunged forward to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo held his blade horizontal in front of him and said "Soryukoriha" as a massive blast of ice came from the blade freezing everything except the heads of Naoko and his friends. Ichigo sealed his blade, walked over to Naoko and said "I gave you a choice and you chose wrong, now I expect you to leave Yoruichi and all my friends and loved ones alone because if we have to do this song and dance again next time I will kill you." after that Ichigo disappeared and headed towards the captains meeting with Yoruichi's parents in tow. (AN: Soryukoriha means Blue dragon ice wave it's an offensive attack of Kori no Ryu's bankai)

To be Continued...

Okay guys that's chapter seven I hope you liked it I tried to slow things down in this chapter so everything wouldn't seem so bunched together since the soul society arc is finished I call this arc the truth and revelations arc. This chapter I wanted to clean up some things like introducing new members of Ichigo's harem and Yoruichi's past with her former fiancé. The next chapter will start off in the Royal Realm with the soul king giving orders for the Royal Guard to go to Hueco Mundo on an errand and the gotei 13 will have a party after Aizen's betrayal and his father telling him the truth about his mother's death and trust me Ichigo will not be happy one bit, and A bombshell that I kind of started dropping concerning Tatsuki and Orihime, and then next chapter we return to the royal realm were Ichigo finally gets to see him mom after so many years. I want to thank StringDman for being the beta for this story if you have time go to his profile and check out some of his stories he's currently writing one called "Ichigo's New Zanpaktou" so check it out its one of my personal favorites

As always R&R and no flames please because I will just ignore them. Remember it's called fiction for a reason so constructive criticism only and as always if you have a suggestion or something that you would like to see included PM me and I'll see what I can do. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Fanficlover2017


	9. Chapter 9

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _ **Zanpaktou/Quincy Zangetsu**_

Speaking

 _Thought_

Akemi Yoruichi's father. Azami Yoruichi's mother. Chika Yamamoto Head Captains Wife

Chapter Eight: Revelations and Family Heritage Revealed Part 2

 **Royal Realm**

"I have returned your Highness." Hikufune said.

"Well done. How are they?" The Soul King asked.

"They are well sir; Ichigo's sisters are just as adorable as they were the day they were born. Kisuke managed to get them out of there human bodies and awaken there dormant Shinigami and Quincy powers. Kisuke and Tessai are well and so is my darling little Hiyori and the rest of the visoreds. Shina is a little apprehensive about Tatsuki and Orihime finding out the truth and so is Isshin where Ichigo and his daughters are concerned but aside from that, they are all okay. Isshin also asked me to send you his best and to thank you." Hikufune said.

"Excellent news Kirio, now would you please send in Oetsu and Tenjiro on your way out and Inform the Shiba's, Kurosaki's, and the Ishida's that the rest of their family is in Soul Society and they will be seeing Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu soon, also inform Candice, Menas, and the sternritters as well." The Soul King said.

"Yes your highness." Hikufune said.

"Tenjiro, Oetsu the Soul King wishes to see you." Hikufune said as the two in question just nod and head in the direction of the Soul Kings quarters.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"You wished to see us sir." Tenjiro and Oetsu said in unison.

"Yes please come in." the King replied.

"I have a task for the two of you that needs to handle with stealth and discretion." the King said.

"I need the two of you to go to Hueco Mundo and bring back these two female arrancar's and their fraction with all due haste." He said. "Do so quickly but quietly sedate them if you have to but do not harm them."

"Yes sir!" Tenjiro and Oetsu said and then left to fulfill their task.

"Masaki-Chan! Masaki-Chan!" Hikufune exclaimed. She found Masaki sitting with her family and the sternritters. "I have news for all of you from the Soul King. He said to tell you all that Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu will be here soon probably within the next day or two if I had to guess." she said. This made everyone very happy especially Masaki, Candice, and Menas. "Thank goodness I can finally stop all this waiting and see my babies again." Masaki said.

 **Captains Meeting**

Ichigo his ladies and Yoruichi's parents, and Kukaku all showed up at the meeting on time only to receive a grin from the head captain who said. "Ah, good we're all here."

"Not everyone Yama-jii, Kurosuchi's still absent." Kyoraku said.

"So he is. Has anyone seen Captain Kurosuchi? The head captain asked.

"If you're referring to the idiot that looked like a clown and liked to use other Soul Reapers as living bombs he's dead." Orihime said flexing her reiatsu shocking everyone in the room.

"How do you know this young lady?" Ukitake asked.

"Because I killed the bastard." Orihime replied. "What was left of his ashes has probably blown away."

"What did he do to warrant such treatment from you young lady?" the head captain asked

"Well let's see, he admitted the we exist as lab rats for him to use, to using other Soul Reapers as living bombs which I witnessed myself, he admitted to bringing innocent humans and Quincy's here for experimentation and finally to the unjust murder of Souken Ishida the grandfather of my friend Uryu Ishida caused by the aforementioned experimentation. I think those reasons alone justify killing the bastard don't you." Orihime said once again shocking everyone in the room.

"Do have some form of proof young lady?" the head captain asked. Before she could answer Uryu piped up and said "I do." as he strode forward and gave the head captain the picture that Mayuri gave to him.

"That sir is my grandfather Souken Ishida or what is left of him after that bastard you're so concerned with abducted him brought him here and treated him like a lab rat." Uryu spat venomously.

"I see young one I am sorry for your loss, but you would do you well to remember young Quincy that you are a guest here so do not overstep your authority." the head captain said. "At least you had a chance to fight for your pride as a Quincy and avenge him."

"Yes sir I did thank you." Uryu said. The head captain responded with a nod and a gentle smile to the young Quincy.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captains Komamura, Kyoraku, and Ukitake tell me that you have another very interesting bankai tell me about It.," the head captain said.

"Well sir it is Kori no Ryu's bankai her name is Kōtei no seiren no kōri no ryū and in either shikai or bankai state she is the most powerful ice type Zanpaktou there is." Ichigo said

"I doubt that." the voice of Toshiro Hitsugiya chimed in.

"Oh really. Care to put your money were your mouth is little boy." Ichigo said

"Little boy. I'll have you know I'm a captain brat and you will show proper respect!" Hitsugiya yelled

"Indeed I will just as soon as you've earned it like everyone else has to and not before!" Ichigo snapped back.

"Enough both of you!" the head captain yelled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki could you show the rest of who haven't seen it this ice bankai of yours?" the head captain asked.

"Sure." Ichigo replied. "Bankai. Freeze, Kōtei no seiren no Kori no ryū." he said and everyone could feel the difference in power between his and Hitsugiya's almost instantly.

"Well that is interesting young Kurosaki." the head captain said.

"Ichigo I want a rematch." Zaraki said. "That's fine but it won't be to the death as I don't kill unless I have no other options." Ichigo replied as he sealed his blade.

"Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, and Ichigo Kurosaki you three are by far the most talented young reapers I have seen in quite a while, I dare say that each one of you is as strong as me or pretty close. I would like to thank you for stopping Rukia Kuchiki's execution and revealing traitors within our ranks, you have truly saved the Soul Society today. You should all be very proud of yourselves." the head captain said.

"Now as far as Central 46 is concerned, it has been confirmed that Souske Aizen did indeed kill all the members so the first order of business is to clean up the council chamber, and to do a complete search of the living area below for any possible survivors. Though I am not hopeful, next we must begin our search for new members to install as soon as the war with Aizen is over. Finally, as Head Captain I am instituting a code black and declaring martial law, from this point forward no action is valid unless authorized by myself and the three most senior captains under me who are Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Unohana. From now until this war is over with and until central 46 is officially reinstated the four of us shall comprise the senior counsel." The head captain said. "Is there any new business before this meeting is adjourned?"

"What about the open captain's positions?" Kyoraku asked. "That will be discussed at a later date." The head captain replied. "Anything else?"

 **Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo**

While the captains had their meeting Tenjiro, and Oetsu were busy, competing the task the Soul King gave them.

"Tenjiro is this the first group?" Oetsu asked. "Yes. According to the information we have, the name of this one is Nelliel and her two fraction Pesche and Dondachaka. I didn't realize there was an arrancar this small." Tenjiro said as Nelliel and her fraction woke up.

"Who are you pompadour head?" little Nell asked only to have Oetsu start laughing his ass off.

"My name is Tenjiro little one and I've come to pick you up." Tenjiro said. "Why." Nell asked.

"Because there is someone very important that wants to meet you." he responded

"Is this important person gonna hurt Nell?" she asked.

"No little one He won't hurt you." Tenjiro said.

"Okay!" Nell exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Hey. You do understand that where ever Nell-sama go's we go as well." Pesche said.

"Of course that is what we planned anyway." Tenjiro said.

"Why are you here?" Pesche asked.

"I don't know Pesche, we were ordered to come here and retrieve two arrancar and their fraction and take them back with us, as for who sent us you will find that out as soon as we leave Hueco Mundo." Tenjiro said.

"Oetsu where is the other one?" Tenjiro asked. "Inside that large fortress." Oetsu replied.

"We need to create a distraction so we can get in, grab her with her fraction and get out unseen." Oetsu said.

"Getting in and out unseen shouldn't be a problem for me, although if you can tell her exact location inside that fortress it would be helpful." Tenjiro said.

"Wait a minute it seems that she has now left the structure with five additional arrancar." Oetsu said

"Oh really, which way is she headed?" Tenjiro asked.

"She's headed straight for us." Oetsu said. "Really she just made our jobs a lot easier then." Tenjiro replied. "How long till she reaches us?" "About a minute Tenjiro." Oetsu said.

"Actually I'm already Shinigami." the arrancar said.

"Would you be Tia Harribel?" Tenjiro asked.

"Indeed I am and who would you be stranger?" Tia asked.

"My name is Tenjiro and I have been ordered to come here and escort to our lord." he said.

"And who is this lord of yours?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that I cannot explain that to you just yet, but your fraction and their two little friends are more than welcome to join us." Tenjiro said. "And to put your mind at ease, none of you will be harmed in any way."

"Why should we believe you Tenjiro?" Tia asked. "Because if I had any reason to harm you, you would already be dead." he replied. Tia looked at the fraction with her who just nodded and then she said, "Very well Tenjiro lead the way but if you try anything I will kill you." "Fair enough Harribel-san." Tenjiro said as they all walked through the Choukaimon and headed for the Royal Dimension.

 **Inside Los Noches**

"Lord Aizen! Lord Aizen!" Kaname yelled running up to Aizen.

"Yes Kaname what is it?" Aizen replied.

"Tia Harribel, her predecessor Nelliel, there fraction as well as your aides Loly and Menoly have all just disappeared." Kaname said. "Are they dead?" Aizen asked.

"Unknown, but most likely." Kaname replied.

"Well no matter I can always create more arrancar's; I have plenty of stock to work with." Aizen said.

"Yes, Lord Aizen" Kaname replied.

 **Inside the Choukaimon**

"Okay, just who are you and what do you want?" Tia asked.

"We are members of the royal guard and we don't want anything from you Ms. Harribel, it is the Soul King himself that wishes to speak with you." Tenjiro said.

"What does the Soul King wish to speak with us for?" she asked.

"I do not know. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him that question." Tenjiro replied. "I suggest you wait to speak to him."

"Very well Tenjiro we will wait however, if the Soul King, you or your companion try to harm us any way neither one of you will live long enough to regret it." Tia said with killing intent lacing ever word.

"Far enough Ms. Harribel." Tenjiro said with a chuckle.

As they approach the exit the doorway to the royal realm opens up to them and they are standing in front of the Soul King himself.

 **Inside the Soul Kings Living Quarters**

"Forgive us sir we didn't mean to exit the Choukaimon in your private quarters." Tenjiro said as he took a knee and bowed before the Soul King. "That is quite alright Tenjiro I felt your presence in the Choukaimon and redirected the exit here." the Soul King replied. "Now could the two of you leave me with these arrancar's and go tell Candice, Menas, and Masaki that I need to see them please." He said.

"Yes sir." they said before leaving.

"Now please have a seat all of you." the Soul King said.

"What do you want?" Harribel asked.

"Two things I want to complete your evolution and turn you into real Shinigami/Arrancar Hybrids so that you can have a life free from persecution, and I want you and Nelliel here once she regains full control of her powers to marry my successor to bring peace between the arrancar's and Soul Society." the Soul King replied.

"You want us to marry your successor!" Tia exclaimed. "Why?" she asked.

"Because the Soul King has always had multiple wives for the purpose of helping him do his job and in this case helping rule over Hueco Mundo as well as Soul Society in an effort to maintain the balance and undo the damage that Aizen will eventually cause. Not only will my successor need strong beautiful women to keep him in line and give him a swift kick in the ass when he steps out of line." he said.

Tia was blushing being called beautiful and then said "Okay I'll do it provided Lady Nelliel agrees and you complete our evolutions as promised."

"What do you think Nelliel?" the Soul King asked Nell who was now in her adult form. "I don't have a problem with it provided I get to see what my future husband looks like." she said as Ichigo's mom and his two Quincy fiancés walked in.

"I take it that these two women are the two arrancar wives my son will be marrying." she said as the Soul King turned on a monitor showing Ichigo who currently in a captains meeting. The Soul King and Masaki began telling Menas and Candice everything about Ichigo and the Soul King telling the arrancar's how he was dying and only had a short time left to live, all the while watching as the meeting was dismissed and the captains headed for a celebration. The Soul King then asked Candice and Menas to ask the other sternritters to come in so they could watch the party unfolding down below and listen to what Ichigo was about say.

 **Back at the Captain's meeting moments earlier**

"Head captain I believe that Ichigo and his two young lady friends would be ideal candidate's to be substitute soul reapers and be our agents in the world of the living." Ukitake said.

"I agree." The head Captain said. "What say you young Ichigo?"

"I accept head captain." Ichigo said.

"Good. Now that our business is concluded I believe we have a party to get to." The head captain said as he adjourned the meeting.

 **Party at the fourth division**

Everyone at the party was carrying on laughing and telling jokes. Ichigo was surrounded by his ladies, the Shihoin family, and the head captain.

"Ichigo tell us about yourself." Azami said

"What do you want to know Lady Azami?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone around was waiting for her to answer, when she said "Well why did you become a soul reaper?" she said.

This question had everyone waiting on pins and needles for him to answer.

"Well to answer that question properly I have to answer a question that Captain Kuchiki asked me during our fight." Ichigo said.

"Byakuya remember the question you asked me during our fight?" Ichigo asked.

"I do. I asked you why you would save Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Well the answer to that question is two words, Masaki Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Who is that young Kurosaki?" the head captain asked

"She is or rather was my mother." Ichigo said "I take it she's dead?" Captain Kyoraku asked

"Yes she is." Ichigo said. "How does that answer my question Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm getting to it Byakuya." Ichigo said. Little did Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Orihime know that their family was there as well the visoreds as well as Kisuke and Tessai listening to every word he said?

"To my dad, my sisters, and I my mother was like star and we were all just happy to be in her orbit. My mom was an amazing person she would always put the needs of others before her own and that is something I inherited. My childhood was great; she was always there for our family when we needed her. The best moments for me as a child were when she walked to me school in the morning and the walk home in the afternoon. Later on when my little sisters Karin and Yuzu came along the best part of my day was helping my parents take care of them. I usually left diaper changing to my parents I always helped out in other areas I jumped at the chance to spend as much time with them as I could and when we were old enough she started teaching us other languages Latin would come to have a profound impact on me. I was taught to judge a person by their actions never their differences, and to never allow someone's differences dictate how you treat them, being different from someone else doesn't make you better than them it just makes you different nothing more nothing less. In fact, our family motto was based on those teachings it was Secundum igitur primum genus, amici te which is Latin it means Family first, Friends Second, then yourself, it was my mother's way of teaching us to always put the needs of others before our own. I came to realize just how much my mother meant to me as time went on, she was my light." Ichigo said only to notice that everyone there was hanging on every word he said.

"What do you mean she was your light Ichigo?" Ukitake asked

"I grew up knowing that the world I lived in was a dark and evil place and it was my mother that lit my path and kept the darkness at bay. For a while everything was fine and our family was happy and then it happened she died."

Everyone could see the pain he was in talking about this and saw the tears streaming down his face but they could also feel it through his reiatsu, his pain was so strong they could taste it in the air but no one stopped him, as they knew this was probably something he needed to get out.

"How did it happen?" Chika Yamamoto the head captain's wife asked.

"The day was June 17th seven years ago I was nine years old at the time. My mother had just picked me up from the dojo where I was taking martial arts. As we were walking home along the river and saw a girl on the side of the river that looked like she was about jump in. The river was moving very fast that day, as it had been raining so like the good little boy she raised me to be I went running over to try to help her before she fell in. I heard my mother call out to me and then everything went dark. I awoke to find my mother's dead body on top of me, she had a hole in her back and I found myself covered in her blood. After that everything changed, I focused my anger, hatred and rage solely on my martial arts and myself. I considered the martial arts training as not just training but as punishment. I put myself through some of the most brutal training I could think of, and nearly punished myself into an early grave as a result of course dying and spending the rest of eternity in hell as punishment for my crime would have been a small price to pay as far as I was concerned. I did not stop there. For seven years, I stayed away from everyone I cared about out of fear that the same monster that took my mother from me would come back and take them from me as well. I am sure it may have seemed selfish in fact, I'm certain it was but at the time I didn't care as long as my family and friends were safe that was the only thing I cared about, what happened to me was of no consequence. Now we come to the part where I answer your question Byakuya. It was about 2 months ago when a certain raven-haired soul reaper popped into my life and that soul reaper was your sister. Rukia gave me a very special gift; something that for humans does not come along very often its called closure. After she gave her powers, and I became a soul reaper the first time I came face to face with the monster that killed my mom, it was a hollow named Grand Fisher. That day he had used his lure to draw me or those with high levels of spirit energy in and instead of killing me he got my mom instead, she sacrificed her life so I could live. The day I found Grand fisher, he gloated about it like it was the best thing he ever did, he even made his lure take on the form of my mother to taught me even more, and in the fight that followed I very nearly lost my life of course he didn't get away without a scratch either I'm just sorry I wasn't able to kill the fucker. If it wasn't for your sister Byakuya my life would be very different right now, Rukia gave the closure I needed to get on with my life and stop blaming myself for my mother's death, and I will never be able to thank her enough for the wonderful gift she gave me. I became a soul reaper to thank Rukia for what she did for me and to honor not only my mother's memory but also her sacrifice." Ichigo said finishing his tail.

"Ichi-nii/Onii-chan." Yuzu and Karin said standing there with their father crying.

"Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo said seeing that they were crying he said, "Come here." Bending down to pick them up into hug and giving them kisses.

"Ichi-nii, you don't blame yourself for mom's death anymore right?" Karin asked, "No Karin I don't, but for a while after it happened I did" he replied. "What changed Onii-Chan?" yuzu asked

"A really good friend gave me a good swift kick in the ass." He said.

"I'm glad you two are here." Ichigo said, "You are Onii-Chan." Yuzu replied

"Why?" Karin asked

"Because I get to do this!" he exclaimed putting them on the ground, he said "Tickle War!"

"AH! Onii-Chan/Ichi-nii STOP THAT TICKLES!" Karin and Yuzu cried out as their big brother began to tickle them without mercy.

"No! Big brother rights state I get to tickle you and drive you batty as much as want and you can't say anything." He said as he began to blow raspberries on their stomachs.

"There's no such thing as big brother rights you just made it up AH!" Karin said as Ichigo started tickling her and Yuzu again.

"Of course I made it up. You two drive me up a wall sometimes so I've got to get my licks in when I can." He said before stopping and bringing them both into a warm embrace.

"You two will never know how much dad and I love you, never forget that understand." He said kissing them both on the forehead and then the two sisters gave their big brother a hug as well.

"We won't forget Ichi-nii, Onii-Chan." They both said.

"Ichigo." Isshin said getting his sons attention. "OMF!" Isshin said as Ichigo punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Isshin asked trying to catch his breath.

"You've got some nerve asking such a stupid question. First, you bring my sisters into what potentially could have still been enemy territory, and then you show up dressed up like a soul reaper. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Ichigo said

"You bastard!" Kukaku said as she walked up and punched Isshin in the stomach again.

"Ganju and I thought you were dead. Kaien thought you were dead. Your friends and colleagues in the soul society thought you were dead, so help me if don't tell Ichigo and his sisters the truth about their heritage right now the next punch I give you will make the last one feel like a light tickle!" Kukaku shouted.

"Well Goat-chin are you going to enlighten your children or not?" Ichigo asked

"Well Ichigo for one thing my name isn't Isshin Kurosaki its Isshin Shiba. Kukaku and Ganju are your second cousins." He said. 19 years ago, I was the Captain of Squad 10 as well as the head of the Shiba Clan. I am still technically the later do to the fact that I never designated an heir that is until now. Ichigo you are my heir and next leader of the Shiba Clan." He said "But that's not all is it?" Ichigo asked. "I'm afraid not." Isshin said.

To be continued in Part 3…

Okay people fanficlover2017 here,

I know I said that Isshin would tell Ichigo the truth about his heritage in this chapter but I got a little too involved with it and it would not have left me much to talk about in the final chapter if this arc so I will continue it in the next chapter. Do not be too upset with me. I wanted to draw this out as long as possible and if I did not stop here, the next chapter only would have been three pages if that. After this arc is completed, I will write three or four chapters for my other stories and then get back to this one. The next arc will be one the Bounts. I will be following the anime/manga closely but with me own tweaks. During the Bount arc will be Ichigo's wedding and yes there will be lemons, but be warned I don't do crazy over the top lemons like some other authors on the site, I do just enough were the reader knows the characters are having sex and that's it so the lemon scenes won't be very long at all.

As always R&R but know flames please as they will ignored always be courteous and respectful, and as always constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome so if you have a suggestion or something you'd like to see put in PM me and let me know. I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reading

Fanficlover2017


	10. Chapter 10

**Hollow Zangetsu**

 _ **Zanpaktou/Quincy Zangetsu**_

Speaking

 _Thought_

Akemi Yoruichi's father. Azami Yoruichi's mother. Chika Yamamoto Head Captains Wife

Chapter Nine: Revelations and Family Heritage Revealed Part 3

 _Previously on Cats, Bees, and Souls_

" _You bastard!" Kukaku said as she walked up and punched Isshin in the stomach again._

" _Ganju and I thought you were dead. Kaien thought you were dead. Your friends and colleagues in the soul society thought you were dead, so help me if don't tell Ichigo and his sisters the truth about their heritage right now the next punch I give you will make the last one feel like a light tickle!" Kukaku shouted._

" _Well Goat-chin are you going to enlighten your children or not?" Ichigo asked_

" _Well Ichigo for one thing my name isn't Isshin Kurosaki its Isshin Shiba. Kukaku and Ganju are your second cousins." He said. "19 years ago, I was the Captain of Squad 10 as well as the head of the Shiba Clan. I am still technically the later do to the fact that I never designated an heir that is until now. Ichigo you are my heir and next leader of the Shiba Clan." He said "But that's not all is it?" Ichigo asked. "I'm afraid not." Isshin said._

 **Party at the fourth division**

"I have kept a lot of things from you and your sisters all born out of my desire to keep the promise I made to your mother and keep you safe but since Aizen has made his move there is no longer any point in keeping them from you. Ichigo everything you said about your mother, and what she meant to us was the truth, but there is something else that neither you nor Uryu-kun know of your family history. Uryu I am sorry you had to find out from me I would have preferred it if you found out from Ryuken but I do not have the time to escort you home. Ichigo I first met your mother 19 years ago, I was the Captain of Squad 10 and we received reports of soul reapers being kill in the living world and I went to the living world without getting permission. I found that it was a hollow that the Soul Society officially designated 'White' I fought with it and even with my shikai released I got my ass handed to me and just when the creature was about to finish me off I saw a blue arrow come out of nowhere. I looked at who fired that arrow and imagine my surprise when it was a woman, that woman's name was Masaki Kurosaki my future wife and your mother. Your mother was not just any run of the mill Quincy she was a pure blood. I was brought out of my musings long enough to see that hollow attack your mother only for her to activate her Blut Vene a defensive technique of the Quincy and she defeated it. I found out from her later that she allowed it past her guard so she could put an arrow through its head, the bite the creature inflicted should have killed her but I guess Blut Vene helped or so I thought. After I healed up, I went back to Soul Society to make my report in which I left your mothers involvement out of the incident. Three days later, I snuck back to the living world to thank her only to find that the hollows reiryoku had infected your mother's soul by copying his own soul into hers, and as a result, she was headed straight for a soul suicide. Uryu your father blamed me for what happened, and I guess that from his point of view he was right. The reason your father blamed me was because Masaki and your father were engaged, but because of the hollow attack they canceled the marriage and kicked her out. Uryu Masaki was technically your Aunt which makes me your Uncle and my children your cousins. However, I digress, the day I came back, I could see that Masaki was in trouble and I had no idea how to help her. Then Kisuke popped up out of nowhere and offered to help save her I agreed immediately, I knew that if I didn't do something to help her then I would never be able to look at myself in the mirror again. That was when Kisuke told me that they only way to save her was to use my power as a seal by connecting my body to hers using spirit threads. When our bodies where connected I went inside her soul and beat back the hollow forcing it into a deep slumber. After that, with my powers being used for the seal I couldn't go back to the Soul Society so I opened a clinic, medical kido was about the only thing I was really good at and with help from Kisuke I made it work, your mother would still come by to harass me now and then by I didn't mind. After she graduated college, your mother and I got married and few years later, you came into our lives and 5 years later Karin and Yuzu." Isshin said

"But it wasn't just Grand Fisher that was responsible for you mothers death Ichigo, that thing was only part of it. The hollow that attacked your mother was an artificially created vasto lord class hollow create by Aizen using a Shinigami soul as the base. When you were born, we discovered to our horror that the hollow infesting your mother's soul moved to yours during pregnancy and fused itself with your Shinigami powers essentially becoming your Zanpaktou, which is why shortly after you were born my powers as a Shinigami began to return. The night your mother died I could sense grand fisher's presence but I did not go to help your mother not because I didn't want to or because I couldn't but because I did not see the need to help her. Ichigo you mother was the strongest Quincy of her generation and had the strongest Blut Vene in Quincy history even stronger than that of Uryu's father and grandfather, if only I had remembered what your mother had told me sooner she might still be alive and I stress might." Isshin said.

"What happened dad?" Ichigo asked.

"The night she died was the night of selection. The Quincy King, a despicable creature named Yhwach used a technique called Auswahlen to steel the powers of any Quincy's that he deemed impure and unfortunately for you and Uryu-kun both your mothers were on his list, Masaki for being tainted with hollow essence before you were born and your Aunt Kanae Katagiri Ishida, Uryu's mother for being a half-blood. The only difference between the two deaths is that your mother died in her fight with Grand Fisher because she could no longer access her powers, and Kanae-Chan died 3 months later because when Yhwach stole her powers, he also stole most of her life force she had just enough to live for 3 months after Yhwach used Auswahlen. Yhwach, Aizen, and Grand Fisher were all responsible for your mother's death. Yhwach because of the reason you've just heard, but Aizen because I found out later after Masaki's death that Aizen sent Grand Fisher after you and your mother that night in order to kill you both. Aizen knew as I did that if you a perfect transcendent being, a being that is the perfect balance of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers were to somehow master and control those powers you would be a threat to his plans." Isshin said.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked.

"Almost Ichigo." Isshin said.

"Uryu do you know the Kaiser Gesang?" Isshin asked

"Yes all Quincy's know it." Uryu replied.

"Would you enlighten us please?" Isshin asked.

"The sealed King of the Quincy will regain his heartbeat after 900 years, 90 years after that would regain his intelligence, and 9 years later would regain his powers." Uryu said.

"Very good Nephew. However, your version is incomplete, there is a verse missing." Isshin said.

"The sealed King of the Quincy will regain his heartbeat after 900 years, 90 years after that would regain his intelligence, 9 years later would regain his powers, and 9 days later would regain the world." Isshin said. "I found the last verse while looking through Masaki's research notes."

"You see Ichigo your mother believed that Quincy's were part of the reincarnation cycle as well and thus capable of wielding both their powers as well as Shinigami powers and began to research both aspects alongside Kisuke and Souken Ishida. They even helped Kisuke study his hogyoku with the purpose of trying to break the barrier between the three races safely but they were coming up short so they stopped their research and sealed the hogyoku away." Isshin said

"What are you saying Isshin?" Kyoraku asked

"What I'm saying Shunsui is that Yhwach will return to attack the Soul Society and we had all best be ready when he does." Isshin said.

"So what you're saying Isshin Shiba is that your wife, grandfather-in-law, and Kisuke Urahara were working on a way for Quincy's to cleanse by gaining the powers of the Shinigami while still retaining the ability to use Quincy powers." The head captain said. "Why go that far?"

"Because Yama-jii the Kurosaki and Ishida Clans believed strongly in an alliance between Shinigami and Quincy. They believed in this so strongly that they began to openly defy Yhwach and work with the Soul Society in secret until he found out and ordered their execution, he personally killed them or had them killed off until their numbers dwindled to almost nothing and now my son, daughters, nephew and my Brother-in-law are all that's left of them." Isshin said.

"Ichigo you, your sisters, and Uryu embody the hopes and dreams of so many, you are the legacy of the Shiba, Kurosaki, and Ishida Clans. Everything that they hoped to achieve has been achieved though the four of you and that is something you should all be proud of, I'm proud of it and I know your mother's and grandfather would be as well." Isshin said.

"Are you done?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, son I'm done." Isshin said.

 _WHACK! OMF! ACK!_ "What the hell was that for Ichigo?" Isshin asked catching his breath.

"Because you lied to your children that's why, you kept it secret and caused them more pain than was necessary. Because for seven years you walked around with your head in your ass under the delusional belief that you were protecting us when all you were doing is protecting yourself!" Ichigo exclaimed yelling at his father.

"I know Ichigo. I know you, Karin, and Yuzu feel like I lied to you and that I betrayed you, but I made a promise to your mother before she died and I wasn't going to break that promise for you or anyone else." Isshin said.

"OMF! Now what did I do Ichigo?" Isshin said

"That was for using mom as an excuse to justify your actions or should I say in-action." Ichigo said as he sat down in a huff. "Are there any other secrets you're keeping from us dad?"

"Just one but it will be discussed privately." Isshin said, "However I believe the woman next to me has a few secrets she needs to divulge."

The woman standing next to him took off her hood and everyone was shocked.

"Mom!" Tatsuki exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shina/Shina-Chan" the head captain and his wife said with tears coming down Chika's face.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." Shina said. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do and that is why I am here, but also to provide intelligence as to what Aizen is after and why I disappeared all those years ago.

"Tatsuki I know you thought you were human but nothing could be further from the truth and that goes for you as well Orihime. Years ago when Aizen began his plans he was still just the lieutenant of squad five, and I was engaged to marry your father. His name was Saburo Kimura of the Kimura family and my sister your Aunt was Sakae Yamamoto and her fiancé and future husband a man named Toshihiro Nakamura was part of the Nakamura family. That's right Orihime I am your Aunt the one that took care of you when your parents and older brother died, Tatsuki is your cousin and the Head Captain and his wife are your grandparents." Shina said.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Orihime said crying.

"For the same reason that Isshin didn't tell Ichigo any of his heritage, because I was trying to protect you and the rest of my family. Orihime when you were born in the living world your brother Sora was already a gifted Shinigami but something happened that caused his powers weaken though he would never talk about it, but we think it had something to do with the reason we were forced to leave the Soul Society." Shina said.

"What happened to make you leave us Shina-Chan?" her mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well mom as you know, of all the noble family's in the Soul Society the Yamamoto Clan is the only one with direct access to the Royal Realm, although the method and how this is accomplished is only known to the head of the family and his or her heir. Aizen approached my sister and me and threatened us with death and the destruction of our loved ones if we did not give him that information, so we stayed in the family compound and never left. We knew that Yamamoto Manor was the one place he could not enter without either our or father's permission. I instructed father that only those who held the rank of captain allowed entry and he agreed. The years went by and finally we got married in a private ceremony with just our family's present, we were happy until the bastard attained the rank of captain and it was time my sister and I made our move before the bastard started taking liberties.

The reason we left was so Aizen could not get his hands on the information the Royal Family had in trusted to us. My husband and I had our closest friends spread the word that we had died, after that, we went to the world of the living, and once there we met Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai and they helped us out, we knew all along that they did not commit the crimes central 46 accused they of committing. They gave us a place to live until we found a place of our own. Kisuke eventually came up with a gigai that masked our true appearance and energy so we could not be found by Aizen or anyone else. However, the gigai's also had the unfortunate side effect of suppressing our powers so low that in sense we were human. After a while Tatsuki you and Orihime were born in Urahara's shop in fact we named Mashiro, Kensei and Kisuke and Kirio Hikufune as your godparents. The two of you always had circle of people around you that you always count on it didn't matter if it was the visoreds, Kisuke, Yoruichi or even the Kurosaki's you always a place to go and friends to count on, and that is the way we wanted it. After a while, we finally had enough to buy homes of our own but we needed new identities first, Tatsuki your father and I took the name Arisawa and Orihime your parents took the name Inoue. For a few years our lives were happy, then our lives were turned upside down when the energy dampening properties of our gigai's stopped functioning and Aizen found us, your father's and Orihime your mother and brother went to confront Aizen and those he sent after us and died in the process. I stayed behind with Yoruichi and Kisuke to keep the two of you safe. Aizen took from me the ones I loved most and I will see that he pays for it as slowly and painfully as possible. Orihime, Tatsuki I kept this information from you not because I wanted to keep you in the dark about your family, but because I knew that if Aizen knew you were alive he would either use you against your family, kill you or both. I have lost so much already namely my sister, my brothers and my nephew, and I could not lose the two of you as well. The two of you are the only connection to them that I have left and I will do whatever is needed to protect you even if it means you hate me for it later." Shina said with tears in her eyes.

 _SLAP!_

Tatsuki slapped her mother and said, "Mom hating you is something I could never do, but you should've told us we had a right to know, so from now on no more keeping secrets okay." As she and Orihime gave her a hug and thanked her for protecting them.

Chika on the other hand was elated to know that one of her children was still alive and that she had grandchildren, but also sad to know that her other daughter, her two son-in-law's and grandson were all killed by Aizen, all for the sake of his selfish lust for power. She was crying seeking comfort in the arms of her husband when she said "My darling Shi-kun promise me that Aizen will pay for what he has done to our family and so many others." Before he could answer, everyone felt Ichigo's reiatsu increase and then he said, "He will pay Lady Yamamoto on this and my soul I give you my word. Bankai! Cut the moon and rage across the heavens, Tensa Zangetsu! I will use this very blade to cut out his heart and make him eat it, and after I kill Aizen Yhwach is next." (AN: Shi-kun is Chika's pet name for her husband.)

"Head Captain Yamamoto at your earliest convenience your granddaughters and I require your help with something." Ichigo said

"And what would that be young Ichigo?" he asked

"Asauchi's we require asauchi's." Ichigo said

"Very well young man you shall have what it is you seek. Now as far as my two granddaughters are concerned…wait where did they go?" He said confused only to see his wife running away with Orihime and Tatsuki flailing about behind her like two flags in the wind.

"Chika I wanted to introduce myself you know!" He yelled.

"Introductions later girl talk now! She yelled and with that, they were gone.

"Shina-San has your mom always been so excitable?" Ichigo asked

"Unfortunately Ichigo but what do you expect she is a Shihoin by birth." Shina said

"A Shihoin!" Ichigo said visibly shocked

"Yep. She is a Shihoin. She is the sister of my Great-Great-Great Grandfather which makes her a Great aunt to me, my children and later on to you as well." Azami said, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me. I never had an Aunt so it will probably be a lot of fun." Ichigo said

"Boy you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that, having a new nephew around for her to drive crazy would make my life a lot less stressful." Yamamoto said. Ichigo just laughed at Yamamoto's last statement.

"Oh, so little Ichigo wants his mommy." A voice behind them said.

"Ichi-nii! Onii-Chan!" Karin and Yuzu said with tears in their eyes as the man restrained them.

"Naoko let them go now and I promise I won't kill you." Ichigo said

"Sure I'll release them if you void your engagement to Yoruichi and give me what is mine." Naoko said.

"No! However I will give you one last to surrender yourself." Ichigo said.

"Or what?" Naoko asked. "Or I will kill you right here." Ichigo said.

Before Naoko could respond Ichigo disappeared in flash of speed that no one could follow and re-appeared next to Yoruichi with his sisters in his arms hugging him for dear life as if he would disappear if they let go.

"Wha… how did you do that?" Naoko asked

"It's called shunpo moron." Ichigo spat venomously. "And I think it's time you left."

Ichigo flexed his wrist, his sword that was once stabbed in the ground came to his hand, and he just vanished in a flashed of shunpo, and re-appeared in front of Yoruichi, sealed his blade and said "Kokugatsu no ha bangō 3: 6 Sutoraiku de shibō." After placing Zangetsu, back in his hilt with click only to turn around and see Naoko and his goons on the ground in pieces.

He walked to the bodies spat on them and said, "You hurt my family or those I care about and you die." (AN: Kokugatsu no ha bangō 3: 6 Sutoraiku de shibō means black moon blade number 3: death in 6 strikes)

"Ichigo what did you do?" Yoruichi asked

"I used one of Tensa Zangetsu's technique's, you see while Zangetsu is the strongest Melee attack type Zanpaktou he is also the strongest dual type, which means his type changes between shikai and bankai. In his bankai form, he is a compression type, which is why Tensa Zangetsu is so small when compared to other bankai, because he compresses my power and his form into a small blade to enable ultra-high speed combat and maneuverability. The technique I just used was the third of Tensa Zangetsu's 6 speed based abilities with each one getting progressively faster than the last, but even in bankai he retains all of his melee attack type abilities on top of his compression type abilities." Ichigo said

"So what you're saying is that wasn't even as fast as you could go Ichigo-Kun." Shunsui said

"Not even close. If I were to move as fast I could there isn't a single person here, fast enough to catch me, as it is I was only using a fourth of my true speed just now if that. In terms of an actual speed measurement, take the full speed of Yoruichi, Soifon, and Byakuya combined multiply that by 10 and the number you get would only equal 75 percent of my maximum but that is only while in bankai without bankai my speed is equal to Yoruichi maybe a little faster." Ichigo said

The minute he said that everyone's jaws hit the ground that were shocked as there was never anyone that fast in the history of Soul Society.

 **Royal Realm**

"Damn Masaki that's your son!" Candice Exclaimed. "He's Hot." Menas said

"Masaki dried her eyes as she had been crying during the telling of Ichigo's tail and said, "That's Ichigo, that's my baby boy, my little protector." With a big prideful grin on her face.

"Masaki I must agree with Candice and Menas, Ichigo is a very handsome young man and very strong as well, he has everything I could ever ask for in a mate. I must agree as well Masaki-Chan." Nelliel, and Tia said as they and the fraction came out in their fully evolved forms. Nelliel and Tia had no hollow holes or masks but had newly forged Zanpaktou on their hips, long beautiful hair that stopped just above their knees and were wearing the standard black shihakusho.

"We saw what happened just now between your son and the idiot. I can't say I'm surprised at the treatment he received I would've have done the same if anyone tried that with my girls." Tia said.

"I can't wait to meet Ichi-Kun in person." Nelliel said

"Speaking of, Your Highness when are we going to see Ichigo?" Masaki asked.

"Actually I'm getting ready to send someone to pick them all up right now. I just wanted to give you a chance to dry your eyes first. Wouldn't want Ichigo to see his mother for the first time in seven years with red puffy eyes would we? Oetsu! Hikufune! I want the two of you to go and bring me the Shihoin family, the Shiba family, the Kuchiki Family, the Yamamoto family, the Fon family, the Kasumioji Family, the Ishida family, the Visoreds, and Kisuke Urahara. I also want the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 here at once, but leave anyone from the Omaeda family there I have no desire to lay eyes on anyone from that family." The Soul King said. "Yes your Highness!" They Exclaimed.

 _ **Flashback**_

During the time, Ichigo was telling everyone his story down in the Seireitei his mother and everyone else including the Soul King and the Royal Guard where watching the drama unfold on a monitor.

" _I can't believe my babies went through so much pain, and it's all the fault of Aizen, Yhwach and that bastard hollow."_ Masaki said as she collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes.

All the women there began to comfort Masaki and then Candice said, " _Listen to me Masaki we will get both Aizen and Yhwach trust me. It's just a matter of time now, Aizen has been cut off from the Soul Society so your family is safe and Yhwach is still too weak to make a move but don't worry we'll get them both. The biggest mistake either of them made was to allow their ambition to cloud their judgement and in the end it will cost them both dearly trust me, every Quincy here knows how selfish, overconfident, and depraved Yhwach is and from what I hear, Aizen is no better it will be their downfall. Never forget that we are here for you and your family."_

" _She's right Masaki-Chan, we are all here for you, both Aizen and Yhwach will pay for what they've done, and I promise you whether we carry out their punishment or Ichigo does it will be as slow and painful as we can make it."_ Menas said.

Masaki looked up at everyone and saw that they were all in complete agreement with what Candice and Menas just said and after that she got up dried her eyes and said _"Thank you everyone. I guess just hearing my little protector telling everyone the pain he went through when I died was just a little too much for me to take. It was overwhelming to find out he went through all that, and his little heart was so broken. I am so proud of him for honoring values I taught him as a child even if he did take it to the extreme and stayed away from everyone he loved for so long I am still proud of my little protector never the less."_

" _Yes he did Masaki and I have no doubt that he will protect Candice, myself and the rest of the Soul Society just as fiercely."_ Menas said.

" _You have every right to be proud of him Masaki for he is an honorable young man one that I would be proud to go into battle with."_ Gerard said. The other Quincy's said nothing except nod their heads in agreement with what Gerard said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **Back in the Seireitei**

"Byakuya I also need you and the other captains to understand something else. You said during our fight that it did not matter if it was the execution or the bankai I had quite the fondness for trampling upon your pride. I assure you that nothing could be further from the truth. Your traditions, values and laws that you uphold as not only a captain of the Gotei 13, a person, and head of a noble family are what make you who you are in a manner of speaking that is where you pride comes from. I think it is only natural that you would assume someone like me was trying to insult the values and beliefs you hold dear. The fact is that my pride comes from the beliefs and values that I was raised to believe in and taught as a child by my mother. To disregard them because you or someone else doesn't agree with them not only dishonor's the rest of my family and friends but dishonors the memory of my mother and that is something I will not do.' Ichigo said.

"I know Ichigo, I realize now that you are a far more honorable young man than I initially believed. I also wish to offer you and your family our condolences on behalf of myself and the Gotei 13." Byakuya said

"Thank you. That means far more to my family and I than you realize." Ichigo replied.

"Head Captain. I would really like to get started on my training now, so can you direct me to the Asauchi's so I can get started. I have a lot to do and not a lot of time in which to do it." Ichigo said.

Just as he was about to answer everyone felt an immense reiatsu weigh them down and then saw a portal open up in front of them.

"If its asauchi's you want I can help with that." A voice behind them said as two people stepped forward both wearing captains haori.

Ichigo was instantly on guard not knowing who these two captains were he drew his sword and said, "Who are you?"

"Hey calm down Ichigo I am only here to help you." Oetsu said. "Then answer my question!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I will but not at the at the point of a blade." Oetsu said looking to Yamamoto for help in calming the boy down.

Yamamoto came forward put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Calm down young Ichigo he speaks the truth he is not our enemy. His name is Oetsu Nimaiya and the Soul King gave him the title God of the Sword for the creation of the Zanpaktou. The woman with him is Kirio Hikufune former captain of squad 12 and Kisuke Urahara's predecessor creator of the artificial soul pill and for this the Soul King gave her the title Ruler of Grain, they are both members of the royal guard." He said and Ichigo relaxed.

"Thank you Yamamoto." Oetsu said. Yamamoto just nodded in reply.

"Now then young Ichigo, what Yama-jii said is correct I am a member of the Royal Guard, and our first duty is to project the Royal Dimension and the king. That is also why Hikufune and I are here the king wishes to see you. He also wants to see the following clans: Yamamoto, Shihoin, Fon, Shiba, Kuchiki, and Kasumioji. I have also been ordered to bring Kisuke Urahara, the visoreds, the Ishida family and the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 except Marechiyo Omaeda the Soul King himself said that he has no desire to set eyes on that man." Oetsu said.

"Okay, but why does he want to see me?" Ichigo asked

"That is something that the Soul King wishes to discuss in person so I cannot tell you. However, I can tell you that for you and young Ishida over there part of what he wants to discuss has to do with your family and that is all I know I'm afraid." Oetsu said

"You're lying." Uryu said, "That isn't all you can tell us but it is all you will tell us correct."

"Correct young Uryu that is all I will tell you, not because I don't want to but because I was ordered not to. The Soul King wishes to tell you himself." Oetsu said.

After everyone that they were ordered to gather up was gathered, they made their way to the royal realm. On the way, Oetsu struck up a conversation with Ichigo "Ichigo-Chan, you do know that the being you know as Zangetsu isn't your real Zanpaktou right." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I've known for quite a while actually." Ichigo replied

"Oh. Since when?" Oetsu asked

"Since I was five. Whenever I would sleep, my subconscious mind would always go to my inner world and I would always talk to them. For the longest time, I could never remember and then recently all that changed. When I began my training under Yoruichi, I could talk to them consciously. I found out then that Zangetsu was my hollow fused with my Shinigami power and after what my father told me about heritage I'm guessing the old man is the manifestation of my Quincy power." Ichigo said

"Bingo! You hit the nail on the head Ichigo-Chan." Oetsu said. "But there is something else you should know about the old man, he looks like Yhwach did 1000 years ago because he was part of his soul. All Quincy's have him, for he is where the wellspring of Quincy power comes from, and you will have to accept that if you are to truly master your powers."

"Excuse me. Not that this conversation isn't interesting but why I am here?" a female voice said as she came forward with her mother.

"You are here Miss Kasumioji because the Soul King wishes to speak with you and your mother." Hikufune said

"What about me?" a timid little girl spoke up as Ichigo promptly picked her up as he spoke for Hikufune.

"You little lady are here because I thought you might like to play with my sisters while the adults talk it would give the three of you something fun to do." Ichigo said as he began to tickle her and gave her a hug. "Lady Kasumioji your youngest is really cute she reminds me of my own younger sisters."

"Thank you very much young man." She said with a genuine smile. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba." Ichigo replied

"So you're a Shiba?" she asked

"Yes but I only just found out because somebody was keeping it secret from me." Ichigo said glaring at his father.

"Oh come on Ichigo, I was trying to protect you and your sisters. How long are you going to hold it over my head?" Isshin asked.

"Until you get it though that thick skull of yours that it isn't polite or fair for you to keep those kinds of secrets." Ichigo said

"Wait that voice!" the Kasumioji woman said. "Isshin…Isshin Shiba is that you?"

"Yes Katsu it's me." Isshin replied not liking were this was probably heading.

 _SLAP!_ Katsu came up and slapped Isshin across the face.

"Where were you? Start talking! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed as tears of joy and anger began to fill her eyes.

"Dad something else you want to explain or do I have to guess?" Ichigo asked

"Yes I guess it's about time I got this off my chest. If what happened to your mother hadn't, it's entirely possible that Masaki would be Uryu's mother and Katsu would be yours and your sisters. I was engaged to marry Katsu before I left but after what Aizen did and after what happened to your mother, I was left without powers and thus no way home. I was broken up about it sure, but even if I had powers, I made a commitment to your mom and I couldn't just walk out on her. Beside what do you think Aizen would have done if I walked out on your mother and went back home? He would have killed her or worse did to her and our kids what he did to the visoreds all those years ago and I could not let that happen." Isshin said

"I guess I'll forgive you Isshin since your reason was noble, but if you had let me know I would have come to you in the human world. Besides, I have been aware of Aizen for quite some time. I know of his Zanpaktou and its ability's and my Zanpaktou can negate them all, I am also twice as strong as Aizen so I can take care of myself." Katsu said, "By the way what happened to your wife?"

"Aizen sent a hollow name Grand Fisher after her and my son and she sacrificed herself so Ichigo could live. However, he isn't the only one responsible for her death, the Quincy king stole her powers that night during her fight with Grand Fisher and a result she died. Ichigo spent the next seven years blaming himself for her death and staying away from everyone he cared about in order to protect us. I understand now that if I had told Ichigo and his sisters about their heritage the moment my powers started coming back then maybe my children would not have gone through the pain that they went through. I made a promise to his mother that would protect them and keep it secret until they were ready to hear the truth but being the selfish bastard that he is Aizen forced my hand and I had to tell them even though none were ready to hear it yet." Isshin said.

"Isshin you and your family have the Condolences of the Kasumioji family we are deeply sorry for your loss." Katsu said.

Ichigo was busy playing with Rurichiyo when her big sister Rei came over and walked beside them. "Ruri-Chan are you having fun playing with your new friend?" Rei asked "Hai! Rei Onee-Sama he is so much fun." Rurichiyo said. "Why don't you go play with his sisters so he and I can talk?" Rei said. "Okay." Rurichiyo said with a big toothy grin.

"Ichigo I can't imagine what it was like to go through the pain that you and your sisters went through. I am just as surprised to see that you and your sisters are handling it so well despite knowing the truth. If I were in your position I couldn't, I probably would have continued to shut myself off from the world, so I admire your strength a great deal." Rei said

"Thank you Rei, your compliment means a lot." Ichigo said.

"Hey Oetsu! How much longer till we reach the Soul King?" Ichigo asked.

"About a minute why? Are you not enjoying your chat with that beautiful young lady standing next to you?" Oetsu asked

"On the contrary, I am quite enjoying my conversation with her, I am just a little anxious to hear what the Soul King wants that's all. I have never been face to face with royalty before." Ichigo said this got a laugh from everyone.

"Ichigo don't you know that being a Shiba makes you royalty." Kukaku said.

"Really! I did not know that. I guess because I wasn't raised with formalities or here in the Soul Society I didn't realize it was such a big deal." Ichigo said

Just then, the exit to the Choukaimon opened before them and they stepped out into the throne room of the Soul King's Palace.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked

"It is my palace young Ichigo." The Soul King said as he seated himself on the throne.

Everyone began to kneel before the King before he stopped them and said, "Stop! This is an informal meeting so bowing or kneeling is not required certainly not from Ichigo. I have watched you for a long time young man, and never has one made me so proud. You not only followed and abided by the values you were taught as a child but you also risked your own life for the sake of another regardless of the possible consequences you could incur personally, and in the process you brought to light three traitors in our midst so I thank you. But that is only part of the reason that I brought you, Uryu and the rest of your family's here."

"Then if you don't mind why else are we here? I don't mean to sound rude but I have a hospital to run." Ryuken said

"I think we can answer that question best." A voice said as the Ishida, Kurosaki, and Shiba families come out from behind the Soul King followed lastly by Masaki Kurosaki and Kanae Ishida.

"M…Mom! Ichigo and Uryu exclaimed with a shaky voice. A minute or so later Ichigo shunpoed into his mother's waiting arms hugging her for dear life, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably because he crying just happy to see his mom again. Uryu and Ryuken did the same with Kanae both Ichigo and Uryu were unable to stop the tears that were flowing. Everyone got another surprise in the form of Hisana Kuchiki or as she was known now Hisana Shiba coming out from behind a curtain and walking towards Rukia and Byakuya with her father and mother Hitoshi and Chiyoko Shiba following right behind her, both Rukia and Byakuya were in shock. As Isshin's initial shock wore off, he went over and hugged his parents her heard Masaki call him over telling him to bring Yuzu and Karin with him with him. When Isshin did as asked Masaki she gave him a hug and a deep kiss as well as gave her daughters who were already crying each a hug and kiss and told her husband and children who missed her terribly how much she missed them, loved them, and that she was proud of them. This admission provoked another round of tears from her Isshin and her children. Kanae was not fairing much better with Ryuken and Uryu and neither was Hisana with Rukia and Byakuya. Yoruichi was standing next to her parents and Soifon just waiting her turn to give Masaki a hug but when she could not wait, any longer she turned into her cat form, jumped onto Masaki's shoulder and nuzzled into her neck.

"I missed you so much Masaki we all did." Yoruichi said crying the whole time. "I cried myself to sleep for three weeks when you died and Ichigo had it worse than me. He shut himself off from everyone he cared about; his adorable little heart just could not take it. His heart didn't just break it shattered into thousands of pieces the day you died, only recently was he able to start putting the pieces back together again but it was difficult."

"Well at least he has three very beautiful women that he loves helping him." Masaki said which made Yoruichi nuzzle into her neck even more.

The Soul King cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I suppose you are wondering why you're here. The reason is simple you are here to witness me appointing my successor, and to find out why individuals who should be dead are standing before you." The Soul King said

"The reason why long dead members of the Ishida and Kurosaki families are here is because I removed them from hell, brought them here and restored their stolen powers so that they could help fight against Yhwach in the future but I also liberated sternritters from the army of Yhwach to assist in the same thing. You may come out now!" the Soul King said

"Yamamoto I am sure that you know these individuals from the battle 1000 years ago do you not?" the king asked

"Indeed I do I can't remember their names because it has been so long but I do recognize their faces." Yamamoto said.

"Then you can work with them?" the king asked

"As long as they do not endanger the Soul Society then yes I can work with them. However, if they ever endanger the Soul Society I will feed their souls to Zankai no Tachi and that will be the end of them." Yamamoto said.

None of the sternritters said anything, as they could understand his hostility.

"Good then we can get started. "The king said

"Ichigo Kurosaki come forward!" The king bellowed

"Yes sir." Ichigo said

"From this day forth I proclaim you my heir. As of now you are the Crown Prince of the Soul Society and will remain so until you defeat Aizen at which time you shall inherit my title and become the new Soul King." The Soul King said. Ichigo was completely dumbstruck and rightly so.

"Are you sure you want me to Succeed you, I mean only just found out about my heritage today." Ichigo said.

"It is precisely because of your heritage that I have chosen you. You are what is called a transcendent being, which means your power goes beyond that of soul reapers, Quincy's and hollows combined there is no one other than you to take my place. Well no one I feel I can trust with the responsibility anyway." The king said

"Again why choose me?" Ichigo asked

"Because young Ichigo I cannot pass my power on to anyone other than a transcendent being to do so could risk the destruction of the Soul Society and every world connected to it that's over 50 billion innocent lives. But there is another reason." The king said

"Which is?" Ichigo asked

"I am dying Ichigo I have about 6 months left to live and if I die without a successor the Soul Society and every world connected to it will be destroyed, and that is something that cannot happen." the king said.

"Wait I thought the Soul King was eternal, how can you de dying?" Ichigo asked.

"There was a time that was true however I have been using my power to maintain the seal that I placed upon my children after they were banished for trying to take my power for themselves. I have also been working tirelessly to put the reincarnation cycle on an autopilot of sorts so my successor would not have to worry about it. I have also created a new dimension in which the royal family would reside called the noble plain. The royal family as well as all the noble families in this room will reside their so that new squads in the seireitei can be created to shore up our defenses for the future." The king said

"What do I need to do?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing except drink what is in this cup." The king said

"What is it?" Ichigo asked

"It is my blood, but it also contains all of the Oken as well as 99% of my power and abilities including the longevity that goes with being king." The king said as Ichigo drank it down.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ichigo asked

"Your mother told me you were smart yes there is something I haven't told you. Your mother and I have already picked out the women you are to marry. Fortunately you know quite a few of them, three of them you started sleeping with before you even came to the Soul Society." The king said

"When your name is called please come forward. Candice Catnip, Menas McAllen, Rei Kasumioji, Lisa Yadomaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Kukaku Shiba, Yoruichi Shihoin, Shoalin Fon, Orihime Inoue Yamamoto, Tatsuki Arisawa Yamamoto, Tia Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odersuvank." The king said

Ichigo's heart was in his throat. "Excuse me sir why so many? Not that I'm complaining they're all exceedingly beautiful women I was just wondering." Ichigo said

"That's a valid question why are we all marrying him?" Lisa asked

"Well Lisa, Ichigo the Soul King has always had several wives at one time for two reasons. One to increase the size of the royal family. Two to help the king do his job and watch over all the dimensions for which Soul Society is responsible. The Soul King cannot do it all himself and as a plus why not be married to such beautiful women unlike in the world of the living polygamy isn't taboo here." The king said

"Kukaku Shiba before you start to panic let me just say that the reason I included you is that as everyone here knows there are times in the history of Soul Society that cousins of the same clan are forced to marry in order to rebuild the clan and keep the blood line of the clan pure. Since the only living members of the Shiba Clan are you, Ganju, Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Hisana and Isshin's and your parents I figured marrying you off to Ichigo was the sensible solution." The king said

"Oh I don't have a problem with that I figured it was something like that anyway. Ichigo is a very handsome young man after all." Kukaku said, "What I would like to know is why Hisana has the name Shiba?" Kukaku said

"Oh that is quite simple. The day Hisana died instead of letting her enter the cycle of reincarnation I plucked her soul from the Seireitei just as it left her body and implanted it inside of one of Chiyoko Shiba's eggs. When she and her husband Hitoshi decided to have another child after they thought Isshin had died, I guess you could say that they hit the jackpot one night and they were blessed with beautiful baby Hisana who later became a very powerful soul reaper in her own right." The king said

Isshin walked over to his new little sister gave her a hug and said "Welcome to the family little sister. I am so sorry I was not around until now but I will make it up to you on this I promise." Hisana was shocked to hear her older brother speak but she accepted the hug and gave one of her own in return.

"Isshin Shiba! Before we get to the remainder of our business there is something else that needs to be addressed. Masaki is aware of your prior engagement to Katsu Kasumioji, and said that she is willing to share you with her if Katsu herself is willing. By that I mean that according to royal family tradition your marriage to Masaki never officially ended so while you are still married to her you are free to marry Katsu if you so desire." The king said

"That is something that Masaki, Katsu and I will have to discuss privately. However we will give you our answer once we do." Isshin said.

"That is fine but be warned the decision must be made a carried out within the next 3 months." The king said. "Why the next 3 months?" Isshin asked

"Because after that I will be too weak to officiate it and it will not be a legal royal wedding." The king said, "That said Ichigo will have his Ceremony in two weeks' time I hope this is acceptable to you Ichigo."

"Fine by me." Ichigo said, "Besides I can use those two weeks to get to know my future brides better."

"But I do have one question." Ichigo said

"What would that be young man?" The king asked

"You don't expect me to sit on my hands and do nothing while central 46 in their arrogance does what the hell they want do you? Because if that's the case I'll abdicate right here." Ichigo said

"Ichigo! That was rude of you to say now apologize right now!" His mother shouted

"No! That is quite all right Masaki your boy does make a valid point. To answer your question Ichigo I do not expect you to sit on your hands while central 46 practically gets away with murder. I expect you to rule and you may do so any way you wish. In all honesty putting those arrogant fools in charge was a big mistake one that I have regretted ever since. The reason I did not change anything is that I was waiting for you so that you could start your rule the right way, your way, if you wish to get rid of C46 then do so it is as of this moment your decision. However I would suggest keeping them just reduce their rights and authority, for all their arrogance and blunders they did do some good. I suggest looking at the good they've done before you make your final decision." The king said

"I apologize for the way I phrased my question your highness it's just that people that I care about a great deal were exiled or almost executed because of their arrogance and stupidity and just wanted to get my point across that as king I will no longer tolerate it." Ichigo said

"That's quite all right Ichigo you are putting the needs of others before your own that is the primary reason I chose you. You not only continue to follow the teachings of your parents but you are able to see the big picture and realize that the needs of the many are far more important than needs of the few or the one and that young Ichigo is a requirement of a good king." The Soul King said

"Now so we can hurry this along and show Ichigo and his future brides to their room for the evening, Uryu Ishida come forward. Young Uryu there is a room in the palace that you and your father can train in to restore your powers the room is constructed from spiritually tempered silver. Once your powers have returned, you and your father drink these, they are vials of my blood it will strengthen you and activate your letter as it did with Ichigo. All Quincy's have letters associated with their soul but to activate them you have to drink the blood of Yhwach so that he can carve it into your soul but doing so would give him the ability to use the same technique against you that killed your mothers. However by drinking my blood that process is bypassed and your letter is activated you are then able access all the powers that go with it while blocking Yhwach's access to your soul at the same time. Uryu you and Ichigo both have the same letter as Yhwach himself 'A' Ichigo yours stands for "The Almighty" like Yhwach himself and Uryu yours stands for "The Antithesis" which you can redirect any damage you receive back at your opponent. Now before we all get some rest for the evening, your mother and I chose your fiancé as well. We have chosen one of two women for you marry. You may enter ladies! The first one is Bambietta Basterbine, and the second is Giselle Gewelle. You may choose one and marry in the world of the living or you may choose both and marry here in the Soul Society the choice is yours. Since that is done I am going to bed you are all welcome to stay the night. Ichigo the rest of your training starts in the morning I suggest you get a good night's sleep you are going to need it. Good night everyone the royal guard will show you to your quarters." The king said as he left and went to his quarters for the evening.

To be continued….

AN: Well that is it for this chapter and thus ends this part of the story but don't worry there is still a lot more coming. I do not intend to give up this story until it is finished, and with the amount of ideas floating around in my head it could be a while, I just have to decide how I want to word it. Having an idea is one thing but sometimes the process of articulation can be the most difficult. I will be taking a short break from this story to gather my thoughts but in the meantime go to my profile and check out my other stories, which will be updated soon. As always, R&R but be respectful. Flames will ignored if you wish to voice your criticism you may do so but do so in a respectful constructive manner. I have always said if you have an idea or a suggestion for something you would like to see included PM me my inbox is always open and I would enjoy hearing from you. The next arcs in the story will be the Bount, Bakotou arc, and I will try to find a way to put the Zanpaktou rebellion arc in but no promises on that one.

Thanks for reading

Fanficlover2017


	11. NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!

**NEW ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Okay I promised myself I would never do this and put up update after update without actually updating a new chapter, and no this isn't an announcement discontinuing the fic or putting it up for adoption. I have put too much work into it and I would never do that to my readers.

No, this announcement pertains to the update schedule and about new stories coming down the pipe that are currently in development all of this information can be found on my profile which I would encourage my readers to look at.

Mainly this announcement is to apologize to my readers for not updating the fic. I am sorry but some health issues came up and I was unable to update that and school got in the way, basically life in general. However, now that those issues have been resolved I can get back in the swing of things I can start updating my fics.

That being said, A Romance Forbidden or Not will get the first update as is was the closest to being done when all the craziness happened followed by Devils, Gods and Soul Reapers and then Cats, Bees and Souls Rewrite and finally Rosario + Vampire: Harem and a vampire in that order once I have caught up the new update will then be implemented.

Once again, I apologize for not updating sooner I never intended to make my readers think I gave up on my stories just know that updates are forthcoming.

FanFiclover2017


	12. Chapter 12

New update and apology

First of all let me say that I am sorry for not updating like I said I would however, the last few months have been really stressful for my family and I.

A few of months ago I was stricken with an illness and while I did get over it, it kept me from updating, as I would have liked. Then about 45 days ago, my grandfather's health began to deteriorate and on Monday July 2, 2018, he had to be rushed to the hospital 10:30 am due to unknown illness at that time. It wasn't until 6 ½ hours later that we had found out that between the hours of 10:30 pm Sunday evening and 10:30 am Monday morning he had no only a stroke but a heart attack as well. His time in the hospital was very trying for us and he did seem to be recovering as he was able to lift his right arm and leg 6 inches, and was at least try to have a conversation. The neurologist said moving limbs and attempting to talk was unheard of so soon after such an event, but we held out hope that he would come home. However, it wasn't meant to be as in the early morning hours of July 5th he passed away he was 86.

My grandfather was and still is one of my personal hero's as took me hunting and fishing when I was younger and with my grandmother took me on several trips across the country.

I would like to thank all my readers who have supported and read my stories and no I am not giving them up I would just ask for your patience as my family and mourn the death of our loved one and ask that you keep us in your thoughts.

Now I have a review to respond to that I personally thought was childish:

With regards to my story Devils, Gods and Soul reapers On July 8th after reading only one chapter Rawrking wrote: **"** _ **Complete garbage eye cancer gimme some Bleach and delete pls"**_

Well Rawrking, I don't know who you are and quite honestly I give a care! If you don't like what I write don't read it, it's as simple as that. Flames like this after only reading one chapter are extremely juvenile and serve only one purpose, which is to show me just how ignorant and narrow-minded punks like you really are. Every single writer on this site has an unspoken rule if you don't like don't read that's it in a nutshell, so please do all of us a favor and kindly go f$$$ yourself!

Also as a reminder this notice and all others will be deleted when new chapters are uploaded. Thanks for reading ;p


End file.
